Girls of Two Elements
by Fire and Chaos
Summary: Two girls from modern America are transported to the Avatarverse. What happens? The possibilities are endless!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm Phoenix, aka Fire. So, this is my first fanfiction. Please be kind with the reviews, and NO FLAMES! I appreciate you telling me what is wrong with the story, but do not just say what is wrong without giving me advice on how to make it better.

My friend Azzlyn (Azzy) and I sat watching an episode of Avatar. "I sooo want to be an airbender. I mean, WHOOSH! FLYING!" she yelled, flailing her arms. "What about you Elle?"

"Fire! Or earth…. But fire! They have Zuko!" I said happily.

Okay, I suppose I should introduce us. Azzlyn Ray Night, aka Azzy, is my best friend and super awesome. She has waist length light brown hair and light blue eyes. She tends to wear blue corduroy pants, a red Spiderman t-shirt, a green sweatshirt, and red high tops. And sixteen, because she just has to be a year older than me.

My name is Elaine Rosalie James, aka Elly or Elle. I have shoulder length brown hair, with highlights streaked throughout. My eyes are brown, with flecks of green and gold. I usually wear black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a blue sweatshirt, and black high tops.

Anywho, back to the story. So, watching Avatar, yadda, yadda, yadda.

"I wish we could be in the Avatarverse," I mused as we slowly dropped off to sleep.

"I do too," Azzy yawned. "You left the show running. Sleep now. Quiet."

I snuggled into my blankets. Show on? Bad Elly. Oh well. Sleep… Wait. Was that a meadow? Oh well…

Azzy's POV:

I woke up with a jerk. Where was my blankets? Where was I in general? I looked over to the side, and gasped. There was someone laying about ten feet away. They had elbow length let black hair that was rather curly. They were extremely pale, just like… "Elle?!" I shouted.

The girl on the ground blinked open her eyes. They were golder, with little flecks of green. However, the more important part I'd just realized, was everything was anime.

"Shut up Azzy. Mornings are evil."

"We're in an anime."

The girl, who was apparently was Elle, shot straight up. "Anime?!" She turned to me. "You're Azzy?"

"Erm, yeah?" I asked, confused.

"But, you-you.. Your eyes are grey with flecks of blue on the edges, and your hair is now dark brown, and yeah. And you're anime."

"Well, you're anime too smart one. Useless as the g in lasagna."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're just jealous the voices don't talk to you."

We burst out laughing. "I think we're in Avatarverse," I said after we calmed down.

"No shit Sherlock," Elle said, rolling her eyes before she sat up, brightening. "Wishes do come true! Maybe I can bend!"

She held her hand out and concentrated. A bubble of fire burst into her hands. It was, oddly enough, pure white. "Yes! Holy flippin' fudge, it works!"

I concentrated on a tree, and a gust of wind flew out of my hand, knocking it over. "YES! I CAN FLY! IN YOUR FACE GRAVITY!" I cheered.

"MY FIRE IS STRONGER THAN AZULA'S! TAKE THAT EVIL ROYAL FAMILY!" Elle laughed maniacally.

"We need fake names. Ours really don't fit in. I'll be Celeste," I said.

"Kasai, it's fire in Japanese," Elle said, making mini fire balls.

Just then, a giant creature landed in front of us. "APPA!" we cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my first reviewer, dark the emo queen! Sorry if it's so fast paced, I just get really excited and everything seems to happen too fast... Oh well! And seeing as I forgot it last chapter, I NO OWN A:TLA! Now for the chappie!

Then, the gaang hopped off. It was all of them except Zuko. "Stay away firebender!" Sokka yelled to Kasai.

"I'm not evil! I hate evil! You guys are wicked! My bestie is an airbender! Appa, please don't eat me! Can I hold Momo?"

None of them except me followed. New Yorkers like us know how to talk fast. I stepped forward. "My name is Celeste. That idiot over there is my friend, Kasai. True, she's a firebender. But a nice one. Unless you wake her up to early. And she has a bit of a short temper. But she's really not bad."

"I am a lovely person!" Elle protested. "But seriously, wake me up too early and I will rip your face off. Say, when are you?"

Sokka poked me with his boomerang. "What are you? A Fire Nation spy, like your friend?"

I sent him flying backwards with a blast of air. "I'm an airbender."

Aang was immediately hugging me. "Yes! I knew more made it! Where are the others?"

Elle went to lay a hand on his arm to comfort him, when Katara put up a wall of water in her way. "Stay away," she warned.

"For God's sake! I am not flipping evil! I only learned I could firebend, like, five minutes ago! This isn't even my Universe!" she stopped. "YOU DON'T HAVE WI-FI!"

Katara dropped the wall of water in confusion at her strange words, and she ran over to me. "Celeste, you have to tell him. I can't."

"Aang, I'm afraid that it's just you and me. There's no one but us. I barely know airbending, just as Kasai can barely firebend."

Elle's POV:

I resisted the urge to glomp everyone. They'd probably run off with Azzy and leave me to fend for myself.

I walked away from Azzy, who was comforting Aang. Toph approached me. "I know you're not lying."

"Thanks Toph."

"I can sense something of an earthbender about you. Are you sure you're a firebender?" Toph asked, tilting her head to the side.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Where I come from, bendings not even possible. So maybe I got two elements, and Az-Celeste did as well. Maybe you could teach me. Where's the blindfold?!"

Toph laughed. "I like your enthusiasm, Dragon Girl."

I paused. "That'd your nickname for me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

I gave her a huge hug, despite her protests. "I FLIPPING LOVE IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF MY TWO FAVORITES FOR A REASON!"

"Calm down Dragon. Yeesh."

"Psh. Hug hater. Spread the love!" I cheered.

"Are you always this cheerfully violent?"

"Yes. Not cheerful, but violent. Oh, and uh, what's the last thing that happened?"

"We just escaped a lightning bender and her cronies. We need to find a place for Aang to learn to earthbend. And possibly you."

"YAH! ONTO APPA!"

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked, holding a hand up as I ran for Appa.

"Erm, going with you? Toph said I could. I got a nickname! That means I'm a part of the group!" I exclaimed.

"You must pass initiation!" Sokka yelled.

"Toph didn't, and Celeste won't have too, but okay. It's 'cause I'm a firebender. So, initiation. I'll go shopping with you, and oogle over odd girly merchandise."

Sokka walked away. "She's in!"

I laughed and walked over to Appa, when I was stopped by Katara. "You can't come."

"Celeste is coming! Toph and Sokka said it was okay! And Aang needs a firebending teacher!" I said quickly.

"No."

"Katara, I'm not evil! I'm not even any nation! I want the Fire Lord gone as much as you! So just piss off, 'cause I'm coming with you!"

"Excuse me? Aang! Tell her she can't come!"

"Celeste! Tell her I flipping can!"

Aang came over. "Okay everyone! Calm down! Celeste said she wasn't coming if Kasai didn't, so Kasai is coming. Besides, I need a firebending teacher."

"YES! LET'S FIND A CANYON!" Azzy and I cheered. I really need to start calling her Celeste in my head too..

"Fine," Katara huffed.

All of us hopped onto Appa. Az-Celeste tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Katara? Can I see your waterbending pouch?"

Katara shrugged and tossed it to her. Celeste opened it and waved her hand over it. A stream of water came out. "Wicked!" I cheered. "Hey Toph, do you have a convenient rock?"

As we were still on the ground, Toph earthbended one up for me. I caught it, and concentrated. It floated above my hand and split in two. I laughed and tossed it to the ground.

Yeah, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC... I'm trying my best!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Next chappie! Thank you EVERYONE for all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! Oh, and go look at Stolen, which is by the Chaos of Fire and Chaos! If you like my story, hers are TOTALLY amazing! Seriously, she's really good. She's actually who I based Celeste off of.

Kasai:GET ON WITH THE FLIPPING STORY ALREADY! GAH, YOU'RE SO FLIPPING SLOW!

Okay, okay! Geez, , I don't own A:TLA. Okay, here it is!

Appa took off. At noon, we landed in a canyon. Katara wouldn't let me help unpack, so I got wood for a fire and tried to make an earth tent. "YES!" I cheered once it worked. "Toph! Did you see with your wicked feet powers?! Lookit! I love the Avatarverse!"

Celeste patted my head. "That's nice Kasai. Now make me one. And go make meat. I'm hungry."

Aang stared at her. "You're not a vegetarian?"

"No. Meat is too good." She glanced over at me and grinned. "Let's eat Margaret!"

We burst out laughing as the others stared at us. "Inside joke," I chuckled.

"But-but-but you're an airbender! You have to be a vegetarian! It's part of our culture!"

"Sorry Aang. Meat is amazing. Do not waste the meat."

Katara grudgingly tossed me the provisions. I made a fire, and cooked up a quick meal of whatever meat it was and roasted vegetables.

When I served it, everyone dug in. "So good," Sokka sighed. "You can stay. Yo cook."

"And hunt," I remarked. "You got any knives?"

Toph put a hand on my shoulder. "Hold it. We start your training tomorrow with Twinkle-toes, so get some sleep. No hunting."

"Oh, poo you," I huffed. "And if you wake me up to early I'm burning your toes."

Celeste gave a shout. "It's a tree! There's a tree! My livelihood! Kasai, look, a tree!"

"Yes, you can climb it," I sighed. "And then wait for me at the top, I'm coming too."

I walked over to her, to see the tree bending to her will. "I'm a plantbender!" she said, quite happy.

"That's cheating!" I accused.

"Is not!"

I rolled my eyes and stalked away. I had to figure out how to tell the gaang we were from a parallel Universe with no bending. Because that was going to be sooooo easy.

"Kasai!" Sokka called. "There's a town near by. You and Celeste need normal clothes, and you said you'd go shopping with me."

"Yah, KK. Le' go," I said, waving my hand, walking in what was probably the completely wrong direction.

Celeste hopped down from the tree. "Vamanos!"

Sokka led us into town. We stopped at a clothes store first.

Celeste got a light green halter top, that left half of her back bare. Her pants were baggy brown capris. For shoes, she got green flats. Her hair was tied up with a green ribbon.

I got a dark green sleeveless shirt, that left my midsection bare and a collar the went up to my chin. My pants were brown leggings that stopped just below my knees. My shoes were identical to Celeste's, and my hair was tied back with a green ribbon like a headband. A brown belt adorned my waist, and I placed a simple metal dagger Sokka had given me for hunting in it.

After we finished getting clothes, we went on a shopping trip with Sokka. We got more food, and Celeste was able to get a bow, arrows, and a quiver. She was also handy with a weapon.

We got back just before sunset. I made dinner, and we all headed off to bed. I knew in the morning we'd be part of the actual time line.

I was woken up by Aangs shout. "Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place... i-it's perfect!"

Toph and I blasted away our tents at the same time. Her, to work with Aang, me to kill him for waking me up. Despite all the warning I'd given him yesterday.

Celeste dragged me away as i shouted profanities at Aang and waved my hands in the air. He was lucky it was morning and my thinking capability was low, otherwise I would have blasted him to cinders.

I finally calmed down with some tea (that thankfully had caffeine) and went to work with Toph and Aang.

Toph was just finishing her speech on stance. As Aang went to move the rock, he was sent back by a blast of air. Sokka, still in his sleeping bag, laughed. "Rock beats airbender!"

Toph nodded to me. "Your turn Dragon. Where's Celery?"

"Psh. You know little miss I-see-with-my-feet. She's with Katara."

"Move the rock."

I closed my eyes, did the stance, and pushed. The rock went flying.

"Good job. You're dismissed for today while I work with Twinkle-toes."

I cheered and walked away. "Oi, Celeste! Let's have an opposite element battle! Which first?"

"Air and earth!" she called back. Of course she would go for the thing that makes her fly.

"You're on!"

We walked away and found a clear spot. Katara decided to watch us.

Celeste made the first move, sending a blast of air to my feet. I jumped over it, and sent a wave of rocks towards her. She dodged to the right and flipped, sending a wave of air from her foot. I put up an earth wall, then pushed it towards her. She easily jumped over it, flying into the air. I launched off a ramp I made, and pushed her to the ground. She flipped on impact, avoiding the stone shackles I set up. I swept my foot out, and a wave of rocks swept out, knocking her over. I set the stone shackles on her arms and legs. "Looks like I win, huh?" I grinned.

"Not quite."

Celeste nodded her head, and a wave of air blasted me over. She used her airbending to destroy the stone shackles, and pinned me down with a cushion of air. "Sorry Kasai, but air beats rock right now!"

I smirked. "Fire and water."

"Let's go."

I attacked first, sending a wave of fire towards her. She bended some nearby strands of grass to bind my ankles. I easily burnt through them. I pushed myself forward with a blast of fire. I aimed a kick toward Celeste's head, which she caught and flipped me over. I quickly recovered, and blasted another wave of fire to her. She fell over trying to dodge it, and I was quickly in front of her, holding up my hand that was ablaze with fire to her throat. "I win!"

She pretended to struggle. "This is not possible!"

Yep, that's the chappie! By the way, Margaret means chicken. Seriously, don't ask where it came from. And if you didn't guess, Celery is Celeste. It's Toph's nickname for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasai: Here's Phoenix's new chappie!

Celeste: And I'm here to! As always-

Kasai: Phoenix no own A:TLA!

Celeste: You're always steal my lines! BENDING BATTLE!

Phoenix: Yeah.. Sorry 'bout them... HERE BE DA CHAPPIE!

We laughed at the reference to Thor. "I wonder how Sokka is doing with Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops," I whispered to Celeste, and we burst into laughter again.

We walked over to a pond where Katara and Aang are training. Momo tried to catch a frog, and Celeste lunged forward, tossing Momo to me, and scooped up the frog. "Don't worry little guy," she cooed. "I won't let the mean lemur hurt you."

I cuddled Momo. "Don't worry. I won't let the mean airbender hurt you."

We put down the animals. "Wanna go swimming?" I asked. "You can make epic waves with your bending. And now I can just dry myself off with fire!"

"YES! LET'S GO SWIMMING!"

Celeste jumped into the waterfall like it was a waterslide, me close after. The water was crystal clear and refreshing. In the real world I tended to stay away from swimming, but here it was magnificent. As it got close to sunset, I dragged Celeste to make dinner with me. Sokka would be back soon, and we needed to have meat or he'd ruin camp.

As the sun set, with everyone sleeping after a meal, my thoughts drifted to Zuko. Right now, he was standing on a mountain, begging lightning to strike him. I couldn't really do much.

It was vacation time. I already knew where Aang was going, but it would be awesome to see in person. Celeste was running around on Appa's saddle yelling "VAMONOS! LET'S GO YOU ADORABLE LUMP OF FLUFF!"

Appa growled, and it sounded like he was laughing. I spotted a cave. "Hey, Aang," I said slowly.

"Yeah, Kasai?" Aang asked.

"I know you're excited for your vacay, but there's a cave over there and I really like caves. And it might have shiny things in it."

Aang grinned at me. "Of course. I'm sure none of the others will mind."

Aang directed Appa to land on a ledge just outside of the cave. Katara said she'd stay with him, and the rest of us filed into the cave.

_Hello? Is someone here? Please help me. I'm hungry and cold._

I winced as a voice rang out. "Did you guys here that?" I asked.

"Here what?" they asked together.

"N-Nothing." I saw a branch in the tunnel and the presence I sensed felt clearer. "This way."

We came into a huge cavern that was lit with glowing crystals. There were a few scrolls tucked into a crevice and I picked one up. "These are firebending forms!" I gasped.

I grabbed them, knowing this episode was the Library.

The voice came again. _I'm over here! Help me!_

Ooh! Cliffie! And I was wondering what people would think to me posting a Harry Potter fanfic. I would still post this (I have it written up to halfway through The Crossroads of Destiny) but I would also post that story. Please review, and tell me your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the crystals. I came to a rather odd sight. On the ground, was a dragon. It was about twelve feet long, and six feet across. It's wings seemed to be about half the size of it's body. The dragon was coal black, and had cattish green eyes. It weakly growled at us. It wasn't a dragon seem in Asian cultures. It was a European dragon.

I approached it and laid a hand on its snout. "There, there. What's your name little one?"

_Hikari. Who are you? Are you here to take care of me?_

I realized the dragon was a girl, and the voice I kept hearing. "Yes, Hikari. Here."

I grabbed a piece of meat from Sokka and tossed it to her. She devoured it hungrily, then stood up. _I'll go with you, Ane._

I concentrated, and returned the mental message. _Of course, Imoto._

I hopped onto her back. "This is Hikari. She's coming with us."

Celeste gently stroked Hikari's head. "You found your animal guide. Lucky!"

"Yeah."

We walked back out into the sunlight. Katara gasped at Hikari. "The dragons are supposed to be extinct!"

"Guess she stayed alive, eh Imoto?"

Hikari nodded. _The furry beast is a friend?_

Yes. We'll be following after him.

The others got on Appa, and Celeste climbed on Hikari behind me. "So, Japanese obsessed friend, what do these words mean?"

"Hikari is light and Imoto is little sister. Hikari calls me Ane, big sister."

"That's cool. Too bad we have to go the Library, otherwise I would ask to go to the Eastern Air Temple. No one ever went there in the show," Celeste mused.

We landed where Aang wanted to take his vacation, and I clapped a hand over Toph's mouth before she could say anything about the prairie dogs.

_Don't eat the prairie dogs,_ I warned Hikari.

_Yes Ane._

Aang blew into his flute, and a prairie dog came up, singing the note.

Momo tried to catch one, and we all laughed as it popped back into the hole. It continued on like that for a while until Sokka protested. "This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans."

I lightly smacked him over the head. "We did. Mini-vacations. And now we have a dragon with us. How is that pointless?"

Sokka raised a finger and found he couldn't protest. "Ugh. Fine."

"Your turn Katara!" Aang said cheerfully.

Celeste and I winced as she chose the Misty Palms Oasis. It's the source of trouble for our little group.

We flew to the Oasis. "Celeste. Ask Katara is she has any extra water pouches. You should fill it, because you know what happens. And we need to let it happen. I'm afraid for Hikari though."

"I know. She can't talk to me, but I'm scared for her and Appa. We'll need to be really careful. But she might be taken. You have those firebending scrolls? We'll need them."

We landed at the Oasis. Katara gave Celeste her extra pouch, and she filled it with water from the disappointing iceberg. She bent water to go into Hikari and Appa's mouths.

We walked into the restaurant-y thing for something to drink. Professor Zei is speaking to the bartender. As Sokka ordered us drinks, Zei spilled his drink on Aang. I look away, bored. I was always annoyed by Zei, even if he was a genius. I decide to save Aang from his examination. "Celeste and I each bend two elements. We break the very order of the Universe."

Zei immediately turns to Celeste and I, and seems to be doing two things at once. Sokka interrupts him. "You seem to be a well traveled man. Do you have a good map? Ours is a little outdated."

Celeste and I tuned them out "Kasai, what are we going to do about Appa?" she hissed under her breath.

"I don't know. Hope Aang doesn't freak. I was going to tell them, but we can't. It'll ruin time, and then POOF! No more Avatarverse or something. I'm really worried, because we aren't just watching it anymore. There's a war and people are dying."

"It's okay. We're all nervous. But we're gonna kick Fire Lord ass. And yes, you can try to get Zuko to like you."

We laughed, despite the situation. All of us, plus Zei, walked outside. A group of sandbenders were trying to take away Appa and Hikari. Despite knowing the consequences, my little sister was in trouble. I ran up to them and snarled. "Get away from them and I won't kill you. Where's your leader?"

They laughed at me, so I placed my knife on one of their necks. "I said, where. Is. Your. LEADER?!"

A young man stepped forward. I tried to remember his name. "Gashuin."

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know lots of things. Now let me tell you. That bison is the Avatar's. And the dragon is mine. If you try to steal them, you will get hurt."

I pushed him away. I waved to the others, who were staring at me. Well, Celeste wasn't. She was used to it.

"Remind me to never get you angry," Sokka said, climbing onto Appa.

"Kay. Never get me angry," I said, grabbing the firebending scrolls from Appa's saddle, then climbing onto Hikari.

Where is everybody?! I haven't been getting any reviews! Did I just sort of like, die in your minds? Is Phoenix dead to you? Well I'm deciding to be 'evil' and withholding the next chapter until I get five reviews! So if you want more of Girls of Two Elements, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my heart smile! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I only got two reviews... but I love everyone, so I'm giving you another chapter! And I seriously would like to hear at least one persons opinion of me posting a Harry Potter story. Please? Do it for Kasai and Celeste? Anywho, HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!

We flew across the desert, searching for the Library. Celeste and I knew that it would only be a spire, but we couldn't tell them that.

"There it is!" Toph shouted some time later.

Celeste and I cracked up. We always loved Toph's blind jokes.

They finally spotted the fox knowledge seeker. "The library is completely buried," Sokka realized.

"NO! MY LIFES WORK IS RUINED!" Zei wailed. He held up a tiny shovel. "Time to start excavating."

I whacked him over the head. "Uh, HELLO?! Fox went in window. Therefore, the Library is not buried. Duh to the derp, honestly!"

He dropped his shovel, and I swear he looked slightly disappointed. "Of course."

"Intru-da-window!" Celeste called and we laughed at the minor Doctor Who reference.

"I say you guys go ahead without me," Toph said.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara huffed.

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me," Toph shrugged.

Katara laughed weakly. "Yeah. Right. Heh."

Aang gave Appa his good-byes. I walked over to Hikari. "I know you don't like enclosed spaces after that cave. Be brave Imoto. We might not see each other for a while. But I swear, I will find you."

_Okay Ane. I'll miss you._

I hugged her snout, and joined the others. We climbed through the window by a rope. I was the last to land. "You have your scroll, right?" I hissed to Celeste.

"Yes! And I'm not even going to bother asking if you have yours."

Wan-Shi-Tong flew down, and the others hid in the shadows. Celeste and I approached him. "Wan-Shi-Tong, great spirit, we come seeking knowledge. Not to abuse it, but for the sake of learning. We humbly offer ancient firebending scrolls so we might gaze upon your wondrous books," I finished, bowing slightly and holding out the scroll as Celeste did the same.

"Very well," Wan-Shi-Tong said, swiping the two scrolls.

The others approached and gave their pieces of knowledge. And Sokka gave him a 'special' knot. It did look like a butterfly.

I dragged Sokka away from the Fire Nation section and to the calendar room. "What are you doing?" he protested.

"You'll see," I said simply. "I hope you have paper. CELESTE! YOU COME TOO, I'M GETTING OTHER THINGS! Sokka, look for the next solar eclipse. And give me your bag."

We split up and I ran around. A total nerd, I knew how to look for things in libraries. I quickly found all the materials, and ran for the others. Who were being chased by Wan-Shi-Tong.

"I LOVED YOU!" Celeste yelled to Wan-Shi-Tong as he chased us. "YOU'RE VERY RUDE! AND ONE OF THE FOXES BIT ME!"

"That makes no sense at all!" I snickered.

"I know. I try."

We quickly climbed up the rope as the Library sank into the ground. I winced as a scream split my skull. _ANE!_

We collapsed out of the Library as it disappeared beneath the sand. I sank to my knees, sobbing. "Whoa Kasai. I didn't know you were this emotional about libraries," Sokka said, raising an eyebrow.

Celeste smacked him over the head. "LOOK AROUND IDIOT! HER LITTLE SISTER IS GONE!"

Aang was yelling at Toph. "I'm sorry! I had to save you!" she protested.

Katara attempted to make peace. "Aang, calm down. She did what she could."

"ALL OF YOU JUST CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES! NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT APPA!"

I stood up, feeling pissed. "Sit your scrawny little behind down," I snarled. "Hikari is equivalent to my little sister. Do you see me yelling at Toph for flipping saving our lives?! NO! I'm not being a selfish little ass! All of us are worried about them! So stop your bitching! And were you concerned about Hikari at all? NO! So, SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. Now go look for them with a clear head! And if you find Appa, don't you DARE get him unless my little sister is there? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Aang nodded angrily and flew off. I had a feeling that he wasn't calm, and was now also mad at me for yelling at him. "Let's go. We need to get to Ba-Sing-Se with the knowledge about the eclipse."

We started walking. "Are you going to try cactus juice?" I asked Celeste.

"Maybe. You?"

"Are you kidding me?! That stuff messes with your head! YES!"

We laughed, but it wasn't as cheerful as before. I ignored everything until Sokka found the cactus. "OI! PONYTAIL GUY! GIMMIE!"

He, Momo, I, and Celeste all had some. "Guys! You shouldn't be drinking strange plants!" Katara said.

"Suit yourself. It's very thirst quenching though," Sokka shrugs.

"RAWR DINOSAUR!" I cheer. Which was actually rather normal.

Sokka's pupils dilated, and his head shook rapidly. "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier." He did the worm on the sand. "It's the quenchiest!"

"I actually feel fine," I shrugged.

"Same here," Celeste replied. "It's water. Cut me another cup."

We drank some more, not really being affected. Katara snatched it from us and dumped it on the ground. "You've all had enough.".

I stuck my tongue out at her "You just want the voice to yourself! I want Hikari… If you have the voices, can I have Hikari?"

"Kasai lit Toph on fire," Sokka slurred.

"No cactus for you Toph," I said. "It seems to be affecting Sokka's head. We need your bending capabilities."

Just then, Aang's mushroom cloud erupted. I mouthed the words with Sokka, causing Celeste to laugh. Again, it was slightly forced. We both weren't affected by the cactus juice, but it gave us an excuse to pretend to be loopy and uncaring.

I don't really know what happened the rest of the day. I think I repeatedly sang the pink fluffy unicorn song, which Sokka now unfortunately knows the lyrics to.

At night, we all had some water, and I immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

Kasai: You took away my Hikari?! How dare you! I WILL KILL YOU!

Phoenix: I'm sorry! You'll get her back, I promise! If you kill me, it'll never be written!

Kasai: *angry sigh* Fine. I don't like you right now.

Phoenix:... Yeah... Anywho, please review! They make my heart smile! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating! ;_; My writing programs been super glitchy, so yeah. And I have a lot of extra credit in school and whatnot, and I've been trying to learn guitar, and just... yeah. I'm sorry. To make up for it, here's an extra long chappie!

Katara woke us all up a few hours later. A cloud flew by the moon. Before Aang could get excited, I laid a hand on his arm. "Not Appa. Cloud."

"Fly up and get the water for me! Katara said quickly.

"Let me," Celeste said.

She flew, literally flew without a glider, up to the cloud and bent it into Katara's pouch.

She shared her water with the others, and we continued. Toph hit her foot on the sand glider, and I helped her bend it out. Aang and Celeste used airbending to move it. We headed towards the buzzard wasp nest.

"You guys go ahead. Sokka, don't lick the cave wall," Celeste said, urging them forward without us.

They went up. "How are we going to tell them where we're from?" I sighed.

"I dunno. Tell them, then say they were drugged with cactus juice?" Celeste shrugged.

"That's totally insane and might work, but we can't do that. We'll tell them in the Fire Nation."

"That sounds good."

The others jumped onto the sand glider, and I mentally groaned as we were surrounded by sandbenders. They accused us of stealing, and Toph recognized Gashuin's voice. Unfortunately for him, I did too.

"YOU!" I bellowed.

"W-What?!"

"YOU STOLE THEM!" Aang and I yelled together.

Celeste stepped up. "We warned you. You're going to get hurt."

Aang was growing increasingly angry and was pulled into the Avatar state. I felt my anger growing, and I looked to Celeste, who had a tornado starting to swirl above her head. We say in a monotone at the same time, "Daburuabatā jōtai."

We're launched into the air, our eyes glowing. I felt my spirit drift out of my body, and watch from above. As Aang blasts away the sand gliders with his staff, Celeste controls a tornado, and I burnt those inside it.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I heard my voice demand.

"WHERE'S APPA? WHERE'S HIKARI?" Aang bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry! I sold them to a trader! I thought the girl was lying! Pl-Please! I'm sorry, we'll escort you out of the desert! I'm sorry! They're probably in Be-Sing-Se!"

Katara laid a hand on Celeste and I's shoulders. "Calm down! Please!"

We came out of Daburuabatā jōtai. Double state. Aang calmed down. "Take us out of the desert," he snapped.

"Yes! Of course!"

We were led out of the sandy wasteland on the few remaining sand gliders. I eased up. I missed Hikari, but I knew we were going to get her and Appa back.

The sandbender stopped just outside the desert, next to a canyon. "We cannot go any further," Gashuin's father told us. "We wish you luck."

The canyon had a gigantic pool of water, perfect for swimming. Aang was floating around peacefully on a block of ice, Sokka was reading a map, I was cooking dinner, Toph was playing in the water on the shore, and Celeste and Katara…

"Waterbending bomb!"

I made a stone wall over the food, but Sokka wasn't so lucky. "Sure, 5000 year old map, just splash some water on 'em," he said angrily.

"Okay! Thanks for the permission!" Celeste laughed, swimming around.

"Sorry Sokka," Katara apologized, bending the water off the map.

Everyone gathered around him. "Did ya' find a route?" Aang asked.

Sokka pointed to features on the map. "We just got out of the desert, so we're about here. The fastest way seems to be through here, Serpents Pass."

I coughed. "Uh, that way has a giant sea serpent and Fire Nation ships. Let's take the ferry at Full Moon Bay. Which is also hidden from the Fire Nation."

"Right. I knew that," Sokka grinned sheepishly.

Just then, a voice called out. "Hello there fellow refugees!"

"Are you going to Ba-Sing-Se too?" Aang asked excitedly. "You can go on the ferry with us!"

"Alright! Let's go! I'm Ying, that's my husband Than, and this is my little sister." a pregnant woman said cheerfully.

We walked into the bay. "I wonder when Suki is gonna show up," I muttered.

"After we get our tickets. You know that," Celeste muttered back.

We walk in line. I laughed as the Cabbage Mans cabbages were destroyed-again.

"Uh, six tickets to Ba-Sing-Se please," Aang asked.

"Passports."

Aang looked at me desperately and I held my hands up. Did he really think I had one? Well, it had been my idea…

Aang turned back to the woman. "Uh, we didn't know we'd need passports…"

"Don't you know who he is? He's the Avatar! And these two girls are the legendary split Avatar!" Sokka protested.

"Eh. I see fifty Avatars a day. And not a very impressive costume. And everyone knows the last split Avatar was over six thousand years ago."

Toph stepped forward. "I'll take care of this. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I'll be needing too tickets to Ba-Sing-Se."

She slammed her seal down and the woman looked at it in awe. "The golden boar seal! I'd be honored to serve you."

"It is your pleasure. As you can see I am blind, and these five imbeciles are my valet," Toph replied arrogantly, waving her hand at us.

"But the animal …"

"Is my Seeing-Eye Lemur." Momo hopped up on her shoulder.

"Well, normally it's only 1 ticket per passport, but, this document is so official, I guess it's worth 6 tickets."

"Thank you very much," Toph said, taking the tickets.

"Alright, we scammed that lady good!" Sokka laughed.

"Tickets and passports please," a woman, who I'm guessing is Suki, held out her hand.

"Suki!" I laughed.

"Do I know you?" Suki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Celeste saved me. "We went to Kyoshi Island once when we were little. I'm Celeste and she's my little sister Kasai. You saved her from drowning. It was about ten years ago, so you probably don't remember. But my sister is able to recognize features."

"Oh. Well, pleased to meet you again!"

"You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit," Katara mused.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. And look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out?" she smirked, looking at Sokka.

"I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major," Sokka boasted, flexing.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since." Momo jumped up onto her shoulder. "Hi Momo, good to see you too. So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

"Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se," Katara explained sadly. "Kasai's dragon Hikari is hopefully there too."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She looked over to Aang and I. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me!" Aang snapped.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Hikari is okay."

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone!" Ying called desperately.

Aang walked away to talk to the rude ticket woman. "Don't worry. We'll help you," I promised the family.

Aang came back. I could tell from the look on his face he hadn't had any luck. "We weren't able to get you tickets. We'll take you through Serpent's Pass."

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets, and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass," Sokka grumbled.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it," Toph retorted.

"I'm coming too!" A voice called.

We turned around to see Suki dressed in her Kyoshi's warrior garb and makeup.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come?" Suki asked, looking surprised and hurt.

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?" Suki snarled.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're coming."

I put a hand on Suki's shoulder. "He just doesn't want anything bad happening to you. He's an overprotective derp face."

Suki smiled. "Thanks. I think."

I walked away and over to Celeste. "Yahoo. Let's face evil snake demon. Ooh! It's an evil snake demon! I bet it's part Pokemon! I choose you Pikachu!"

"Go, Squirtle!" Celeste yelled.

Everyone gave us an odd look as we continued to walk to the pass. When we reached it, Celeste stopped Sokka before he could say anything. "Not windy. Giant serpent."

"Ooooh. Right."

In front of a pass was a sign that read 'Abandon Hope.'

"That's terrible," Katara gasped.

"What? What is it? Celery, Dragon, talk to me!" Toph said, annoyed she couldn't see the sign.

"It says abandon hope," Celeste murmured.

"That's terrible! How can we abandon hope! It's all we have!" Ying wailed, burying her face into her husband's shoulder.

"I don't know. The monks always said hope was a distraction. Maybe we do need to abandon hope," Aang said slowly.

I whacked him upside the head. "Fun killer! Psh, don't go all emo on me Baldy! Keep up that annoying smile! Or I'll slap the frown off your face!"

"Okay. We should get moving," Katara interjected.

We walked down the narrow cliff face path. "The Fire Nation controls the western side of the lake. They're supposedly working on something top secret," Suki informed us, gesturing to the ship.

"Told you Sokka!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Just then, a piece of path fell into the water. The Fire Nation ship spotted us, and began shooting fireballs. Aang lept into the air on his glider, and Celeste floating next to him. They hit the fire back towards the ship. The ones that got past them, I blocked and disintegrated.

Celeste finally pushed one into the ship, causing it to light on fire. Rocks fell, and Toph and I prevented them from falling on anyone.

We made it to a wide cliff face. "We'll make camp here," I said. "The sun won't be up much longer."

A/N: Yes, I know. There is probably much confusion from this chappie. But it will all be explained! Not for a while, but still. It will be. And please review! They make my heart smile. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At Guest: Yeah, that's alright. PM me for any BIG things, an example of which I cannot think of at the moment. Anywho, ONTO THE CHAPPIE!

We all set up camp. I approached Ying. "Hello. I don't know if we were properly introduced Ying. I'm Kasai."

Ying tilted her head to the side. "That sounds Fire Nation."

"My father was a soldier. He retired once he married my mother in the Earth Kingdom. They both died. Celeste is the only piece of home I have left."

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, when di-"

"Just a few days ago. We didn't even know we could bend. Everyone in our old life couldn't. We thought it was a myth… They're all gone. I have friends who would've loved this. One of my friends who insisted on being called Pink, Rose, Rayn, and a Fire Nation girl who liked being called Flamer. No one cared about the war. We just, were. It doesn't matter what nation you're from. We're all flesh and blood"

"I never thought about it that way," Ying said, tilting her head to the side.

"It's normal for our, uh, village," Celeste said as she came over, having heard our conversation.

"What was it called?" Ying asked, her interest growing.

I smiled faintly. "New York, on the island of America. We're small, only a few villages. Too small to be on a map. No one is ever able to find it, so don't bother looking. They used to call it Country of the Free."

"That sounds wonderful," Ying sighed. "Maybe I can live somewhere like that someday. If this war ever ends."

"It will," Celeste promised. "And the Fire Nation will return to its own lands. And we will be at peace."

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Sokka yelled.

We all went to our sleeping areas. In the morning, we quickly ate, and continued. We came to the part of the path that went across the water. There was a huge gap in it. Katara stepped forward. "Single file everyone. Aang, cover me in the back, Celeste on the sides." We walked into the water, a large bubble forming around us.

A shadow passed over us, swimming around. "Rayquaza uses Confusion! Momo, quick, use Fury Swipes," I said quietly, loud enough for Celeste to hear.

The serpent's tail hit the bubble, causing Katara lose concentration and the bubble to burst, letting in water. Toph quickly recovered, bringing us up on a tiny island. The serpent lept out of the water and hissed at us. Sokka held up Momo. "Oh great serpent! Please accept this humble and tasty offering!"

I laughed maniacally. "No Sokka! You're doing it wrong!" I snatched Momo from him. "Momo, use Fury Swipes again!" Momo tried to get out of my grasp. "Attack ineffective. Let's fight water with its weakness! Grass! Celery, I chose you!"

Celeste face palmed and Sokka groaned. "Kasai is going to kill us all!"

"Katara! USE ICY BRIDGE!" I continued playing 'Pokemon.' It was giving people ideas…. And kept my mind off certain death.

Katara did as I asked and made a bridge of ice. Everyone rushed across to the other side except…. "No thanks!" Toph called. "I think I'll just stay on my little island where I can see!"

"GYA! Can't you people do anything? I'm coming Toph!" Celeste called, running back across.

Just as Celeste reached Toph, the serpent destroyed half the bridge. Celeste tried to repair it, but she couldn't. Flying was out of the question with Toph there.

"Toph, get on my back," Celeste said quickly.

She ran across the ice bridge, and when she reached the gap, she continued running. Little spots of ice appeared under her feet, melting as she stepped off of them. They finally reached us. Never doing that again?" I guessed.

Celeste just nodded. Sokka pointed to the far away Ba-Sing-Se. "There's the wall! Nothing but smooth sailing from here."

Ying doubled over in pain. "Oh!"

"Her contractions are starting," I said. "Katara, you know how to do this, right? I'll make an earth tent."

I made a huge earth tent, and Ying was rushed into it. "Aang and Kasai, get rags. Sokka, help Celeste carry water. GO!"

I rushed to get rags, as Aang did the same. "Aang. I know you miss Appa, but we're going to find him and Hikari. I know for a fact we will."

"No you don't," he snapped back.

"Whatever. Just give me the rags, I'll take them in."

I walked into the tent. "I have the rags."

"Good. Celeste, where's my water?!"

Celeste came in and her face paled and she looked sick. "I'm never falling in love. Excuse me."

I took the water from her, and she ran out, retching. I placed damp rags on Ying's forehead. "C'mon! You're gonna be a momma! Push!" I grumbled under my breath.

Finally, a mewling baby's cry came. I washed my knife quickly and handed it to Katara to cut the umbilical cord. Ying held the baby in her arms, eyes shining with tears of joy. "It's a girl," Katara confirmed.

The others filed in to see the wailing baby. Except for Celeste, who'd grumbled, "I don't like little kids."

The baby kept wailing. "Can I?" I asked Ying, holding out a hand for the baby.

She gave her to me, and I sang part of Rue's Lullaby.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise."

The baby fell asleep and I handed her back to Ying. "What will we name her?" she asked her husband.

"Something that means something… Hope. We'll call her Hope."

"That's perfect," Ying sighed.

I walked out of the tent over to Celeste. "Bleh. Now I'm definitely never having kids."

"You have no heart," I sighed. "Get a kitten instead of children them. Be a crazy cat lady."

I glanced over to Katara and Aang, who were having their little moment. The others came out of the tent, and we walked over to join them. "I'm going to find Appa and Hikari," Aang said.

"YAH! Little sister!" I cheered. "Fuzzy buddy! NYAA!"

"Say hi to them for me," Sokka grinned.

"Bye for now Twinkle-toes," Toph said.

"Don't die," Celeste advised. "Seriously. Don't."

He and Momo flew off, though Celeste and I knew he'd be back soon. Stupid drill.

Sokka went over to Suki and Katara went to talk to Ying. "So, ya think our existence will be discovered now?" I asked Celeste.

"Probably. Oh, Aangs back. That was fast."

We walked up to the earth platform, and there was the drill. "Let's kick Fire Nation butt!" I cheered. "KILL MODE!"

Celeste patted my head. "Ehh… Not yet."

I pouted and ignored the gaangs conversation. I already heard it, and it was all blah blah drill. We were led to General What's-His-Face, the Terra team was taken out, and BOOM! Our turn.

"Okay, here's the plan. Toph gets us a tunnel straight to the drill, I, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Celeste go in. Celeste, Aang, and Katara will use their waterbending to cut through the beams. Sokka and I'll be keeping guard. Toph, you'll be under the drill using earthbending to prevent the drill from moving forward. Clear? Okay, let's go," I finished, but couldn't stay serious. "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE NATION! THE EVIL NATION OF FIRE!"

A/N: Yeah, Kasai is a little ooc. Ah well! Oh, and I've decided-

Kasai: I WANNA TELL THEM! Phoenix has decided to do an 'Ask Team Avatar' and it'll include all of the Gaag, even my lovely Zuko.

Celeste: And me and Kasai! 'Cause we're special. Also, you can ask Ozai's Angels questions once they enter the story. Which may or may not be next chapter if Phoenix decides TO ACTUALLY POST A LONG CHAPTER ON TIME!

Phoenix: Okay, okay. Yeesh. So, review with your questions! Or review about anything really. They make my heart smile ^^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay, another chappie! Okay, here ya go!

"Yeah, yeah Dragon. Let's get moving," Toph said.

She tunneled us directly under the drill. "Alright Team Avatar! Go!" Sokka cheered.

"Team Avatar?" Katara wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like it," Aang commented.

"I do," Celeste and I said at the same time, and Sokka grinned smugly.

We climbed inside the drill. "We're going to need the schematics," Sokka said.

He hit one of the steam valves with his machete. "What are you doing? Someone's gonna hear us!" Katara hissed.

"Exactly. And they'll come to fix it. Big drill like this, they'll have a map."

"Sokka you're a genius!" Aang laughed.

We hid behind a pipe and an engineer came with a wrench in hand. Katara came up behind him. "Hi!"

She bent the steam to form ice around his wrists and ankles. Sokka grabbed the plans of the drill. "This'll do, thanks!"

We ran away, leaving the man to struggle against his bonds. At the nearest pillar, Katara, Aang, and Celeste began tossing the water back and forth, slowly weakening it. "Sokka, you do guard duty!" I yelled, running for the next pillar.

There, I shot balls of fire at it. It slowly melted, and cracked in half.

"Oi! Guys!" I shouted, running back. "I'll melt them, and you cut through them just halfway. Then, Aang, Celeste, and I will go up top to do the final blow. And Sokka and Katara can stop any cronies that come after us. Just make sure you get out quick, kay?"

They all agreed to the plan. We finished the first girder and went on to the next. It was a rather odd pattern, destroying the pillars. Aang and Katara were across from eachother, tossing water back and forth. Celeste was using gusts of air to deepen the cuts they made. And I was melting the metal on the other side. All in all, we move quickly.

We finally reached the last pillar and finished it. "Katara, Sokka, get out quickly. We'll head up and finish it off," Celeste said, leading us to a hatch that opened up onto the roof.

Just then, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai showed up. Azula blasted a jet of blue fire to us, which I caught and disintegrated. "Oh look. The Avatar has a firebender on his side, how cute," Azula smirked.

"Aang! We have to get up top!" Celeste urged.

The three of us jumped through a hatch in the roof. We ran along the drill, until we came to a good area. "Here," I decided. "Aang, do your thing. Celeste, try to use your bow and bending to attack Azula. I'll use my earthbending to stop the rocks."

"Actually, its better if you attack Azula, I do the drill, and Aang keeps away the rocks. This way Azula won't know you can also earthbend," Celeste pointed out, making a large X in the surface of the drill.

"Alright. Let's go team! FOR NARNIA! I mean Ba-Sing-Se…. Whatever. FOR HOGWARTS!"

As Celeste worked on the X, Azula sent a blast of fire towards her. "Not today!" I snarled. "You're mine!"

I leapt towards her, my hands forming a ball of white fire. "Oh look you're not the only one with colored fire. How nice."

We matched each other blow for blow. "CELESTE! HAVE AANG USE HIS EARTHBENDING ON THAT HELP HELP ME WITH THIS ROYAL PAIN!"

Celeste ran over to me, bending water out of her pouch. I could only hope Aang was doing what was needed.

Azula launched herself into the air with a jet of fire. I followed, my own feet alight. "LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE GROUND JETPACK GIRL!" I screamed.

"Hmm. No, I don't think so. You freakish waterbender friend will get me." She put on a fake pout. "And that's not a fair fight."

I smirked at her. Little did she know, Celeste was an expert with the bow she carried. "Suit yourself, Snow White."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Azula screamed, her eye wide in rage.

"That's right Snow. Bring it!"

Azula's moves became sloppy in her anger, and I kept taunting her. Finally, Celeste got an arrow in her shin and I was able to kick her over the side. It felt like eternity, but was probably all of thirty seconds.

Aang used his earthbending to slam down into the X.

I shot myself into the air using fire as rockets, and Celeste used her airbending. Aang grinned happily, standing on top of the spike he used and Momo perched on his shoulder.

We hopped off the destroyed drill that was covered in slurry, and met up with the others.

"Good work Team Avatar!" Sokka cheered.

"We need a new name," Katara sighed. "That one is never going to catch on."

"How about the Boomerang Squad!" He placed his boomerang on Aang's head. "Boomer-Aang."

"I kinda like that," Aang mused.

"Nope," Katara shook her head.

"How about the Aang Gang?"

"NO!"

I raised my hand as we walked. "Can I elaborate on that one? What about the Gaang? I mean, that's what I've been calling us in my head."

"Same here," Celeste shrugged. "I like it."

"So do I," Aang said happily.

"Well, it's a lot better then what Sokka can come up with," Katara chuckled.

"Nice job Dragon."

"Bu- Wha- Wait for me!" Sokka yelled, running after us from his position on the hill.

A/N: What did you think? And by the way, the questionnaire for the Gaang (Zuko included) and Ozai's Angels still needs actual... questions.

Celeste: We don't bite. Well, I don't, but Kasai... I'm not so sure.

Kasai: HEY! It was one time! But, yeah we don't bite. Usually.

Sokka: *raises hand* OOH! OOH! I HAVE A QUESTION! Kasai, if you're a firebender, why do you hate mornings and sunlight so much?

Kasai: When did you... Never mind. I just hate getting up early, and sunshine is all bright, and ugly, and ew. Its... yellow. I don't like yellow.

Phoenix: That's really the only thing we can agree on, despite the fact I wrote her off of me... But we need more questions! So, please review! They make my heart smile. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

We climbed up to the train station and onto a train. "I can't believe we made it to Ba-Sing-Se in one piece," Katara sighed as she looked at the wall.

"Hey, don't jinx it," Sokka warned. "We could get in to find out we're on the Fire Nation's giant exploding spoons. Or the city is submerged in an ocean of killer shrimp."

I added another one. "Or the dolls come to life and make us their slaves."

Celeste added one last one. "Or teddy bears have killed everyone except the children, whom they have crowned as nobles."

"You guys been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Just sayin', weird things happen to us."

A strange man sat in the middle of him and Toph. I turned to Celeste as the others talked. "How do you think us being here will affect the storyline this time?"

"Who knows? I hope we get to the party to see Bosco. He's adorable, and the only normal creature," Celeste answered, as she tried to balance some sort of food on her nose.

The train stopped and we got off. "Back in the city. Great," Toph groaned.

"What? This place is great!" Soaka said happily.

"Please. It's just a bunch of rules here. You'll get bored of it in a couple of days."

Joo Dee came up to us. "Hello. My name is Joo Dee. I'll have the pleasure of showing the Avatar around the city. You must be Sokka, Toph, and Katara." She turned to Celeste and I. "And who are you?"

"My name is Kasai," I mumbled under my breath. My anti-social nature really hadn't shown since I got to the Avatarverse, but I really hated Joo Dee.

"She's Kasai, I'm Celeste," Celeste said in a monotone.

"Very well. Come along."

"Yeah, we have important information about the Earth King," Sokka said. "We need to get to him quickly."

"We'll begin your tour immediately. You have a house here I'm sure you'll love."

"Didn't you hear me?" Sokka asked in exasperation. "We have information about the war."

"You're in Ba-Sing-Se," Joo Dee smiled creepily. "Everyone is safe here."

We climbed into a carriage, and I stared out the window blankly, tuning everyone out. When Joo Dee was explaining the rings, I turned and glared at her. "So because they're poor they have to be away from the rich, like some kind of disease? Well guess what sunshine, they're people too and shouldn't be talked about like they're scum, because they are more human than you, with your idiotic talk of order. Now, I expect the rest of the tour will be carried out with respect. Am I understood?"

I turned back to my window before someone could say something.

We made it up to the middle ring, and Joo Dee was much more respectful. At the upper ring, I came out of my shell momentarily. "One does not simply pop in to see the Earth King!" Joo Dee said in a ridiculously cheery voice.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," I sighed.

Celeste laughed and the others gave me odd looks. They had the Earth King conversation, and we walked into the house. "You can leave," I told Joo Dee.

"Yeah. We might as well spend out month looking for Hikari and Appa," Aang said.

"We don't need a babysitter," Toph glared at Joo Dee.

"Oh no. I won't get in the way. And I'd be being a bad host if I left you alone," Joo Dee grinned creepily.

I placed a threatening hand on her shoulder. "Listen sunshine. You are not our hostess. You are our guide. And you have already shown us around enough. So, flipping leave now."

"Let's go look for your two friends," Joo Dee said happily.

I resisted the urge to slap her. "You need to leave us alone right flipping now. You are not in charge of us. You are here to spy on us and report back to the Dai Li. Well, no. Get. Out. Now."

Celeste came up to her. "We wouldn't want you to have any accidents. They send accidents to the lower ring."

"Oh, I think I should take a break for a few hours," Joo Dee said in her cheery voice, but there was sweat dripping down her face.

"Good choice sunshine."

Joo Dee left and Katara stared at me. "Kasai, you didn't have to be so rude!"

I sighed. "If they bring out my antisocial nature, most likely they aren't good news. And didn't you see how people were looking at her and the Dai Li? They were afraid of them. We'd never get anything out of them if she was with us."

We walked to the pet store. "Have you seen a dragon and a flying bison?" I asked the owner.

"No. I didn't know any existed. Sorry."

"Where would you sell stolen creature =s such as that?" Aang asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Where's the black market?! You know you know! TELL US!" Sokka yelled at the poor man, who cowered behind his counter.

"No! Sorry, that would be illegal. You'll have to go now, your lemur is harassing my sparowkeets."

I sighed at Sokka's stupidity, and we exited the shop. We walked over to the University, and Celeste questioned a student. "If a sandbender stole something and sold it to a merchant here, where would they go?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. You'll have to ask Professor Zei, he's the head of desert culture."

"Right. And what professor would you ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka questioned.

The student looked at something behind us nervously. "I dunno, I'm not a political science major. I'm late to class, bye!"

I turned around to see a Dai Li agent walking away.

We got back in the carriage and returned to the house after questioning several others. We looked up to the house across from ours to see a man waving at us. "You guys go ahead," I sighed. "I'll go inside. He'll probably just warn us not to talk about the war."

"I'll go inside with Kasai too," Celeste said. "I have no desire to speak with false leads anymore."

We walked inside while the others went to talk to our neighbor. "I hate this city," I grumbled. "It's so flipping boring."

"I know. There's nothing to do. Wanna practice archery?"

I waved my hand at her. "Nah. You go ahead. I'll take a nap or somethin'."

The next morning, Katara came in carrying the mail. "I know how to get into the palace!"

"How are you people so freakishly cheerful in the morning? Mornings are evil," I grumbled.

Katara gave me an odd look. "Anyway, it says here the king is holding a party for his pet bear!"

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"No, just bear," Katara shrugged in confusion.

"Skunk bear?" Toph tried.

"Armadillo bear?" Sokka asked.

"Nope. Just bear."

"This place is weird," Toph sighed.

Everyone nodded, and Katara continued. "The palace will be packed! No one will notice us."

Toph yawned. "No offense to you country folk, but a high society person could spot you from a mile away."

Toph grabbed a pastry and started eating it, as Katara glared at her. "Excuse me? I don't have manners? You are exactly lady fancy fingers."

Toph threw the half eaten pastry to the side. "I learned the rules of society. I chose to leave them behind. You never learned anything."

"Ah-ha! But you learned it! You could teach us!" Sokka said triumphantly.

"Yeah! I have to master the four elements, how hard could learning manners be?" Aang asked cheerfully. He grabbed a curtain and wrapped it around him like a robe. "Good evening, Water Tribe, Water Tribe. Kasai Two Element, Celeste Two Elements. Lord Momo of the Momo dynasty. Your Momo-ness."

Sokka pulled on a curtain. "Good evening Avatar Aang. Do go on."

They bowed to each other, until they tried to bow at the same time and headbutted. Toph laughed. "Katara, Dragon, and Celery might be able to pull it off, but you two will be lucky if you can pull off being busboys."

"But I feel so fancy!" Sokka whined.

I flicked Sokka's forehead, and Toph led us upstairs. She pulled kimonos out of a large closet. Celeste's eyes widened. "Dresses. Oh no. NOOOOO! NO DRESSES!"

"C'mon. Pretend you're playing dressup," I said, eyeing the kimonos warily.

"I don't want to," Celeste huffed.

"It's so we can win the war," Katara coaxed. "You have to."

"UGH. FINE!"

We all went to our separate rooms with our chosen kimonos. We helped each other with our hair, but Celeste and I drew the line at makeup. "You are not putting that gunk on my face," I snarled.

Celeste just put her hands over her face and ran around in circles.

A/N: Okay, we have a question! KASAI! GET YER BUTT OUT HERE!

Kasai: What? I was sleeping.

Phoenix: We have a question from Fanficiction321, asking 'Hey Kasai, were you always so crazy, or did an injury happen or something?'

Kasai: Well that's weird. But, yeah, when I was younger I was shy and quiet. I would never talk, and sit in the corner. The I met Celeste and the other people mentioned a few chapters back (Pink, Kylee, ect.) and I got all hyper like them. But I'm still pretty antisocial, as you can see with Joo Dee. You just don't see it, 'cause I'm with people I like. So, no injury. Just crazy friends.

Phoenix: Well, that's all for today folks! See ya' next time! And please review! They make my heart smile. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated in forever. I'm a terrible person, I know. But YAY, HAVE A LATE VALENTINES PRESENT!

Finally, we came downstairs. Celeste had on a dark green short sleeved kimono with lighter green leaf patterns outlining the bottom. Her hair was down, with a green leaf clip holding her bangs back to the left side of her face.

I had on a long sleeved white kimono with black flower patterns. My hair was left down and held back with a black ribbon.

All four of us carried fans. We got outside, and the boys stared at us. "Wow," Aang breathed. "You look beautiful."

"Don't talk to commoners Katara," Toph said, putting her fan over Katara's mouth. "First rule of society."

We walked away from them, and to the palace. When it came our turn, I tuned out the annoying bouncer. We stepped out of line, and I walked over to Long Feng. I knew he was the head of the Dai Li, but he got us in. "Excuse me sir. But my cousins lost their invitation. The little one is blind. And I'm rather clumsy and I lost my own and my sisters." I looked down and forced myself to blush. "Our parents keep us on a tight leash, and this is the first party they're letting us go to. C-Could you please help us? We were really looking forward to it, and…" I let my voice trail off.

"Well of course my dear. I remember how excited I was when I went to my first party alone. I'll help you in," Long Feng smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" I sighed happily, and giggled girlishly. Inside, I was puking out my guts at the disgusting show I was putting on.

We walked inside. "I'm Long Feng. And who might you be?"

"My name is Elle. That's my sister Azzlyn. Those are my cousins, Kara and Thalia. Thank you so much for helping us!"

"Not a problem. Have fun girls!"

We walked away and I stuck out my tongue. "That was disgusting. Sugary sweet is not me."

"Yeah, you're right. Good show Dragon," Toph said. "And where did you get Elle and Azzlyn? Those are odd names," Toph said.

"Oh, ya' know. Here and there," Celeste said, waving her hand.

We walked over to let Aang and Sokka through the side gate, but were stopped by another guest. "Hell-OH gurls! Oh, you just look SOO dawling in those lil' outfits! Tell me ABOUT yourselves," said a rather fat woman.

"Kara, Thalia, why don't you go get some food. Azzlyn and I will talk to this, eh, lovely woman," I said, even though what I really wanted to do was scream HELP! CREEPY STALKER!

"Right, of course Elle," Katara said. "We'll be right back."

They waked three feet away to be stopped by who could only be the woman's sister.

After about ten minutes, Toph looked straight up. "Oh, I'm afraid we cannot stay any longer. We need to meet with the Pangs. They're friends with our parents. They'd like us to meet up with them. Why don't you talk with another guest? Maybe we can continue this exciting conversation later."

The sister walked away, and Toph led us over to Aang and Sokka. I ignored they're conversation, and groaned as Aang helped a guest, revealing he was the Avatar. "Splendid job Aang," I grumbled.

Katara, Toph, Celeste, and I walked over to the side. While Toph and Katara looked bored, Celeste and I stayed alert. This was the part where we got captured.

Toph let out a muffled yelp and Katara was grabbed. Celeste and I stood back to back. A guard approached me, and I shot a wall of rock at him. Celeste held off the guards coming at her with airbending. I looked up to the ceiling, and my scream was cut off as a Dai Li agent jumped down and dragged me away. I looked over to Celeste, to see the same thing happening to her.

We were taken to the Library, and I ignored everyone, silently cursing my stupidity. We shouldn't have gotten caught.

When we were finally led away by Joo Dee 2, I glared at Long Feng, and held up a hand of white fire. If he was surprised, he hid it well.

The next morning, Katara came to get me up. "Come one! Kasai, the sun is shining, birds are singing!"

I opened one eye blearily and glared at her. "Sunshine is evil. I hate sunshine. Tell sunshine to die. I'm flipping staying in bed. My warm comfortable bed…."

"Fine. I'll go wake up Toph, and if you're not up by the time I'm done with her, you're in trouble."

I sighed happily, knowing I would be able to get up at noon.

Celeste's Tale

I was having an awesome dream with singing pirates and the Doctor, when Roku's dragon appeared. To my surprise, Kasai was on the dragon. "Is this a dream?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kasai shrugged. "Who knows. Le' go. Onto the dragon."

I rolled my eyes and jumped on. We flew up into the clouds, and landed in front of who I recognized as Avatar Roku. "Hello. You are probably wondering why I brought you here."

"Ya' think?" Kasai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, kinda," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I took the two of you from your world because you are the Guardians, or the Split Avatar. It is your duty to protect the Avatar when they're brought into their destiny before they're old enough."

"That sounds pretty cool," I nodded.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? And why contact us now? Why not when we got here?" Kasai asked.

"It was not the right time," Roku said.

"Can we have some proof then?" I asked.

Roku waved his hand and an intricately decorated chest appeared. "Look through it and select what your most drawn to."

We open the chest to find it filled with valuables. "Ooh... Shiney," Kasai said, her eyes wide.

We began to dig through the stuff, tossing the things didn't want away. Which was everything. We were almost to the bottom of the chest when something caught my eye. I was a simple wooden stick tied to a hollow wooden tube with three smaller sticks. I stood up. "I found my thing."

Kasai held up a dull metal stick. Which was a surprise, as Kasai was always attracted to shiny things. "Same here."

We brought them over to Roku. He laid a hand over them. When he lifted his hand away, my 'sticks' had grown. The one that had been tied to the others was an intricately patterned green painted bow. The tube was a quiver with the same pattern of leaves that was also green. The three sticks were sharp looking steel tipped arrows. The shafts had the pattern of leaves carved up the side.

"The arrows will never run out," Roku told me. "You can use your airbending and waterbending on them and they won't be affected.

I looked over to Kasai. She was holding a katana. The hilt was wrapped with blue leather. In her other hand, a sheath had somehow appeared. It had black flame designs, and small rubies outlined the edge.

"You can light this on fire and use it to control your earthbending," Roku explained.

"Wicked!" Kasai cheered.

"Return back to the mortal world," Roku said. "I'll see you again."

We got back onto his red dragon and we flew back to the ground.

I woke up with a start. I looked over to the side of me and smirked. My bow and quiver were sitting there.

Kasai's Tale

After I woke up and saw my katana, I got dressed and wandered out of my room. It was a week after we'd been captured by the Dai Li. I'd discovered Zuko's tea shop, and befriended Jin. Though she always came in as I was leaving.

After eating breakfast and talking to Celeste, I decided to head down to the tea shop.

I sighed and sat down at a table. Zuko came up to me. "What can I get you?" he asked stiffly.

"A cup of jasmine tea please," I smiled at him.

He went to get me my tea and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thank you. The tea here is the best."

Zuko walked over to Iroh, and I chuckled as Iroh peered over his shoulder at me. I waved at him and he returned the wave before returning to talking to Zuko. I finished my tea, and walked up to them. "Thank you for the tea," I said, and handed him the coins. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lee. My uncle and I just moved here."

"Pleased to meet you Lee. My name is Kasai. I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out sometime?"

Zuko stared at me in shock. Iroh beamed. "He'd love to!"

"Lovely. I'll meet you here at sunset, if that's alright?"

"O-of course," Zuko choked out.

I said hello to Jin as I walked outside and then skipped back to the upper ring. "CELESTE!" I sang, overjoyed.

"Lemme guess. You've got a date with the guy of your dreams?" she asked.

"YES! I LOVE THIS WORLD! THANK GOD FOR IROH FORCING CERTAIN PEOPLE ON DATES!"

"Okay, I get it. Your happy. Please contain your joy. And go get ready for your date, okay?"

"O-KAY!"

I rushed around, laughing maniacally. I was on top of the world. And nothing could bring me down.

When I was finally ready, I had on a long dark green tunic and brown leggings. My hair was up in a ponytail. Around my neck was a silver chain with a small silver flame emblem in the middle.

I walked down to the tea shop, and saw Zuko standing outside. "I didn't make you wait, did I?" I asked in concern.

"No. I just got here."

"Oh. You look nice."

"Thanks. Uh, so do you."

We stood there in awkward silence, before walking to a restaurant. We got our meal, and I attempted to make small talk. "How do you and your uncle like Ba-Sing-Se?"

"It's okay," Zuko said curtly.

"Really? I think it's rubbish. What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing," Zuko grumbled.

"You sir, are a ball of sunshine," I frowned, pointing my chopsticks at him. Before he could protest, I grinned. "And I really don't like sunshine."

The waiter came over. "Sir, before you leave would you like to get you and your girlfriend dessert?"

Before Zuko could yell, I raised an eyebrow at the waiter. "He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend who's a boy. There's a difference there."

The waiter walked away, and I chowed down on my noodle. "You, eh, have quite an appetite for a girl," Zuko said awkwardly.

"Psh. What's that supposed to mean? Food tastes better then skinny feels."

Zuko snorted. "That's actually pretty funny."

I casually waved my hand. "I try. So, where did you and your uncle live before Ba-Sing-Boring?"

"We traveled around a lot," Zuko said, his serious demeanor back.

"My friends and I travel around a lot too. If you don't mind me prying, why did you travel around?"

"We were, uh, part of a traveling circus," Zuko lied.

"That, my friend, was a blatant lie and you know it. Oh well, it was my fault for prying. Say, do you want to go to one of my favorite spots in the city?"

We walked out after paying, and I was amazingly able to find my way to the Firelight Fountain despite my hopeless sense of direction. As we were walking, I told Zuko about it. When we reached it, surprise, surprise, the lanterns weren't lit.

"Close your eyes and don't peek," Zuko ordered.

I closed my eyes and when I felt he'd turned around, I opened them. I watched in amazement as he lit the lanterns with perfect form. As he turned back around, I grinned. "Dude. You've got awesome abilities."

"I knew it! You were sent to spy on me! You knew we were Fire Nation! Take me, but leave my uncle alone! We don't wa-"

I cut him off by kissing him gently. "Sorry," I said blushing as I pulled away. "You wouldn't shut up."

I held up a hand and fire appeared in it. I quickly extinguished it. "I'm not here to turn you in. That would be stupid. Zuko."

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded, though it was weak.

"Scar. And I'm not going to turn you in to the royal family. No offense, but they're jerks. I have a bit of a grudge against Azula, and your father needs to stop this war. Other than that, I'm pretty cool with the Fire Nation."

"So, you're not Fire Nation?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Nah. I'm not any of the Nations. I just am."

"You wouldn't happen to be traveling with the Avatar?"

"If I was, you would follow me and try to capture him. And if I wasn't, you'd follow me and see if I was lying. You decide. But really, all my friends but one would try and kill you on sight."

"You confuse me. One moment, you're polite. The next, you're funny. Then you're mysterious. And then you're blunt and rude."

"Well Zuko, I'm unique. No one like me. I prefer to be my own person then a typical girl. Maybe I'll see you again, maybe I won't. This was fun. See ya'."

I walked into the shadows, and turned back to see Zuko starring where I'd just been in confusion. There was something else in his eyes I couldn't place. I shrugged it off, and returned to the house in the upper ring.,

"So, how'd your date go?" Celeste asked.

"I have no idea. But I think I succeeded in confusing him. And I had fun. And yeah, it was great for me."

"Wow. Your relationship must be really deep."

I flicked Celestes forehead and walked up to my room, ignoring Sokka as he demanded where I'd been.

A/N: YAY ZUKO'S HERE! Yes, this is a Zuko/OC story. Sorry, I just love him so much! And what do ya think about Celeste and I's new weapons? And we're Aangs Guardians! YAY! I haven't said this, but each and every review I get makes me jump up and down and squeal. So, please review! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Katara and Aang had gone to a printer to get pictures of Appa and Hikari redrawn. Celeste had drawn the originals. Sokka was lying down, drawing rather bad pictures of Appa and Hikari. Toph, Celeste, and I were lounging to the side. Aang and Katara came in holding the pictures. "We got the copies at the printer," Katara said.

"What? I thought the lost Appa and Hikari posters was my job!" Sokka protested.

He held up one of his Appa posters. "Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head," Aang said in confusion as Katara tried to hold in her laughter.

"This IS his head".

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka snapped, snatching it away. "I haven't seen him awhile ok?!"

"It looks _just_ like him to me," Toph said.

"Thank you, I worked really-Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Let's just stick with the professional version," Katara chuckled.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang said cheerily, holding up one stack of Hikari posters and another of Appa.

He and Celeste walked out to fly around and drop the flyers.

"Yeesh. I wish I could fly around, but then the refugees would be all, 'AHH! FIRE NATION!' and all that jazz," I grumbled.

"Alright Dragon. Stop whining and relax," Toph sighed.

Sokka and Katara played a card game, and I joined them. "Let's have a music night!" I suggested, bored.

"Mmm-hmm," Sokka said as he examined his cards.

I sighed and brightened when Aang and Celeste walked through the door. "Well, all finished. Has anyone come with news?" Celeste asked.

"No. It hasn't even been a full day," I pointed out.

Aang sighed and sat down at the table. A knock came at the door, and Aang sat up happily. I tuned him out as Joo Dee came in. When she left, I stood up. "Let's go post the remaining posters."

"YEAH! BREAK THE RULES!" Toph cheered.

She did an earthbending stance and blasted off a wall. Celeste rolled her eyes. "Come on Toph."

We walked out of the house. Celeste and I went one way while the others went in a different direction. When we heard Katara's yell, we knew what had happened. Jet.

We walked over to them. "Hey. Who's the guy pinned to the wall?" I asked.

"Jet. A no good, lying, murderer, jerk, idiot, and-" I cut Katara off.

"So, an ex-boyfriend."

Katara mumbled something under her breath, and walked away. Jet led us to the warehouse. Of course, there was nothing there. "They were here!" Toph called.

Aang and I walked over to her. She held up a clump of white fur and black scales. I narrowed my eyes. "Hold on." I walked back to where the light was good. "Look. Some of this fur is clearly Appa's, but the other fur is pure white, not off-white. The fur is the same type, just different colors. They somehow have another bison."

"And we just missed them," Aang said sadly.

The decoy janitor walked by and I ignored his whole 'Whaletail Island' thing. I already knew where they were. "Uh, guys?" I said, raising my hand. "What if this is just a decoy? I mean, Long Feng isn't exactly happy go lucky, let's help everyone by giving them cookies and toys. He's more let's make everyone happy by giving a false sense of security and taking away anyone who discovers the truth or goes against the rules. How do we know that this isn't just a trap?"

Aang's eyes glinted with determination. "We'll have to take that chance."

"I'm coming with you," Jet said as we walked out of the warehouse.

"No," Katara snapped.

"Kat, we'll probably need his help," I pointed out. "And if he does anything wrong, Celeste and I'll kill him."

Katara huffed, but nodded in agreement. "YES!" cheered Toph. "We're finally leaving Ba-Sing-Se! Worst city ever!"

"Jet!" Smellerbee's shout came.

She ran out of the side street and threw her arms around him. "We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"What?" Katara asked, outraged. "I thought you got rid of your gang! And why were you captured by the Dai Li?!"

"I-I don't know what they're talking about," Jet said in confusion.

I let the others figure it out, and walked over to Celeste. "Can we save Jet? Please~?"

"Yeah. Then he can help us during the eclipse," Celeste said, rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah. And his death made me cry, so I want to save him."

The others stared to walk towards Jet's apartment, and we had to run to keep up. We reached the apartment, and Celeste and I continued to talk as the others figured out Jet's problem.

"How do we stop them from coming?" Celeste hissed under her breath.

"I'll just wing it," I muttered. "That usually works."

Aang tapped on my shoulder. "Where did Joo Dee go?! They took Jet to the same place! Appa and Hikari'll be there!"

"Lake Laogai. They're at Lake Laogai," I grinned. "Let's go!"

We raced out the door. "Which way?" I asked Jet.

"Here!"

We ran in the direction he pointed, and he continued to lead us until we reached the lake. Toph brought up the underground tunnel, and we jumped down. "Wait," I said. "The Freedom Fighters should stay here and make sure our exit is clear. We don't know if what happened to Jet is long term, and he could snap back into it. Smellerbee and Longshot know how to handle him better than us."

The Freedom Fighters agreed, and we headed on without them. _Hikari! Imoto!_ I screamed through our mental connection. _Where are you?!_

Nothing answered, but I sensed her presence. We entered a room, and the green crystal lights flared. We were surrounded by Dai Li agents and Long Feng was in front of us. "I'm sorry Avatar. You've made yourself an enemy of the state. You must be removed."

We got into battle stances. The Dai Li agents jumped down, and headed straight for Aang. Celeste shot four arrows in rapid session, severely injuring them them. We were his Guardians after all. Toph slammed eight into the ground, and Katara used her octopus move to attack the ones surrounding her. Sokka was surprisingly handy with his boomerang and machete. Aang and Celeste blasted them back with a wall of air. I lit my katana on fire, and rapidly struck down the several surrounding me. I glanced over to Celeste to see her narrowly avoid a spike. I turned back to my attackers, to see a similar formation almost to me. I sidestepped, to have it imapl my shoulder. "Dammit," I hissed.

"Long Feng is getting away!" Aang yelled.

He and Celeste raced after him, leaving us to deal with the Dai Li. "Guys!" I shouted. "Get back to back! I have a plan!"

The others ran up to me, and we stood in circle. "Toph, do you think you can help me drop the floor around everything except this?"

"Well duh Dragon. Of course I can," Toph smirked.

I concentrated, and the ground around us dropped away. The Dai Li agents fell, and Toph made a bridge for us to the door. We went into the room, to see Celeste with a rock stake through her shin, Long Feng nowhere to be seen, and Aang passed out. "Long Feng is gone," Celeste said, breathing heavily. "Appa and Hikari with him."

I shook Aang awake. "We have to go after them," Aang said once he woke up. "Come on!"

We raced out, and Toph made us another bridge to the exit. As we were running, we heard a feminine scream. "JET! LONGSHOT! NO!"

I froze. "That's Smellerbee. What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" Katara demanded.

We ran faster than I would've thought possible. When we reached the exit out of the lake, Smellerbee was on her hands and knees, crying next to two bodies. Jet and Longshot. "What happened Smellerbee?" I asked.

"L-Long Feng, he came by… We tried to stop him. He broke Lo-Longshots bow and arrows, and stabbed him. And J-J-Jet and I tried to kill him, but he said this sentence, and Jet started attacking me." Her voice began to rise from hysteria. I wasn't thinking, I just panicked and now I'm alone… I'm all alone!"

I looked down into Jet's chest to see Smellerbee's dagger embedded in it. I felt bile rise in my throat and I wretched. I did this. I tried to stop a death, but I made it worse and caused another. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I did this."

Smellerbee looked up at me. "No. You warned us about this, and gave us a position to try to keep Jet safe. You had no idea. Now go kill that bastard for me."

We climbed out of the hole, and headed up. We were about to run, when a huge wall came up in front of this. I silently cursed myself. I'd forgotten about this. Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder, chittering happily. "What is it Momo?"

The lemur flew into the air and over the wall, which held about twenty Dai Li and Long Feng. _ANE!_ A cry of joy met my ears.

Two- no, three? Creatures flew over the wall. "HIKARI!" I screamed, laughing.

Toph sunk the wall back into the ground. Long Feng grew angry. "I'll deal with you myself!"

He swung his leg in a kick, and Appa bit down on it. He yowled in pain and fell into the water. The two bison and the dragon landed in front of us. I threw my hand around my little sisters snout. "I missed you Imoto!"

I looked at the other bison. It was similar to Appa, but more feminine. She was smaller, and her fur was fluffier and pure white instead of yellow-white. Her arrow was dark brown instead of light. Her horns were coal black, and her eyes were emerald green. Celeste gently approached her. They seemed to have a conversation through their eyes, and Celeste turned to us. "This is Loza. She's from the Eastern Air Temple. Her ancestors hid during the attack, and were saved. One day when she was exploring, she was captured, and now she's here. I think she's my animal guide."

"That would make sense," I nodded. "Hikari and I can converse mentally, and Aang and Appa occasionally can."

"I hate to interrupt this happy little meeting, but we really need to get to the Earth King," Sokka said, not sounding sorry.

A/N: I KILLED JET AND LONGSHOT! AHH WHY DID I THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! And, yay Celeste has her animal guide! And yes, I know the guru was at the Eastern Air Temple. But I changed that. Why? Because I was too lazy to go back and change this. Also I'm the all powerful autoress, so... yeah. I can do what I want. Oh, and;

Snugglesthefluffykitten: NO SUNSHINE! I'm glad we agree.

MonsrerPlayer: I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you like this one too! Or it makes you cry... then smile... I dunno... BOTH! Yeah, both works.

Please review! It makes my heart smile. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

I hopped up onto Hikari. The others flew ahead of me, but I lagged behind. I looked back to see Zuko dropping his Blue Spirit mask in the water. Out eyes made contact for just a second, before I urged Hikari forward after the others.

We landed on a small inlet in the middle of lake. While the others debated what to do, Celeste and I talked. We found out that we could speak with each other's animal. Which meant we all had one big mental connection, so no one could listen in to our conversations. _My adrenaline is gone. My shoulder hurts like all of Hades,_ I grumbled.

_I know. Seriously, how do they not notice we've got rocks sticking out of us. OW! GOD, that hurts._

"The Dai Li are after us," Katara said nervously. "Let's fly!"

We hopped onto our assorted animals, who leapt into the air. "We need to get to the King's chambers!" Sokka shouted over the wind. "They should be directly in the center!"

The three animals flew to the palace. As we went over, the Dai Li fired rocks at us. "AHH! BAD ROCKS! NO!" I screamed, Hikari twisting through the air.

We landed at the stairs leading into a place. Katara used her water whip. "Sorry! We just need to see the Earth King!"

We raced up the steps, and Sokka hit several Dai Li agents with his boomerang. "Sorry! We're really on your side!"

I lit my katana on fire, and struck in an agent. "NOT sorry! I have a flipping spike in my shoulder 'cause of your organization!"

We climbed into an earthbending elevator, and Toph sent us flying into the air. It reached the top floor, and we ran around trying doors. "HOW DOES ANYONE FIND ANYTHING IN HERE?!" Celeste yelled.

"I HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" I yelled back.

"Guys! Over here!" Sokka called.

He was in front of a pair of ornate metal doors. He tried to push them open, but to no avail. Aang and Celeste blasted the doors open with their airbending, and Sokka fell on his face. He hopped up and glared at them. "WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO GO THAT!" he yelled, arms flailing.

"We need to speak with you Your Majesty," Celeste said, completely ignoring Sokka.

"Please, trust us," Katara added.

The king's face was bright red from anger. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Kinda."

"He does have a point," Toph said.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down," the Earth King demanded.

One by one, we placed our weapons on the ground. Once all of us had taken a few steps back and our hands were in the air, Long Feng pointed to us. "Arrest them."

"WHAT?!" I yelled as my hands were encased in stone. I'd forgotten this part. "We put down our weapons! Hello, we're trying to help you!"

Long Feng smirked at me. "Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see the light of day again."

"Wait, the Avatar?" the Earth King said with interest. He pointed to Sokka. "Is that him?"

"No, Your Earthiness. It's me," Aang said, smiling.

"Your Majesty, what does it matter? They are enemies of the state," Long Feng said hurriedly.

The Earth King reluctantly nodded, but before we could be led away, Bosco went over to Aang. The bear licked his nose, causing the little airbender to giggle. "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

Aang approached the throne. "Well, sir, there is a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy!" the Earth King protested, Long Feng nodding in agreement.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison and dragon to blackmail us," Aang said angrily.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed, one of our friends, and murdered another! And the brainwashed one was killed as well!"

"All lies. I've never even seen a Sky Bison or dragon, Your Majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

"Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar," the Earth King said sceptically. "And I doubt Long Feng would ever murder anyone."

"These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks," Long Feng whispered loudly. "If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

"I have to trust my advisor," the Earth King sighed.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to attack. Aang looked distraught, Celeste had a murderous look on her face, and the others just looked defeated. Sokka straightened up as we were being led out of the throne room. "Wait, I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a Sky Bison, ask him to lift his robe."

"What?! I am not disrobing!" Long Feng snapped in disgust.

The Earth King looked thoughtful. I glanced over to Celeste. She nodded, took a deep breath, and blew. Long Feng's robe blew up, revealing the bite marks.

"Right there! Appa bit him," Aang said triumphantly.

Sokka smirked at him, feeling triumphant. "Never met a Sky Bison, huh?"

Long Feng pushed down his robe and pretended to be embarrassed. "That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from," the Earth King sighed.

I slapped my forehead, and muttered to Celeste. "Is he really our only hope?" I turned back to the Earth King. "Of course there is! And I'm sure my dragon will be thrilled to see him."

We led them out to where Appa, Hikari, and Loza were waiting. Aang had Appa open his mouth and match it to the bite marks. They (of course) matched perfectly.

"Well, that shows he's met your bison," the Earth King said. Before we could cheer, he added. "But that doesn't prove anything. Though I suppose this crazy conspiracy theory is worth looking into."

"Yeah, okay," we all said, slightly dejected.

"We can go Lake Laogai," Katara decided.

"Wait. Long Feng probably had the Dai Li destroy it. We should go to the wall. That'll take months to clean up," Celeste pointed out.

"I don't know… I've never been outside the palace," the Earth King said sheepishly.

"You can ride on one of the animals," I said in a sing-song voice, then normally, "But could we like go to the hospital or something first? Because I'm holding back screams of pain right now.

A few minutes after we exited the healer's office, the Earth King was screaming his head off on Hikari. "First time flyer?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes! It is both thrilling and terrifying! And I can't help but hope you're actually making up this war."

Aang sighed from where he'd heard us. "So do I."

We reached the wall, where they hadn't even started to get rid of the drill. "What is that?" the Earth King asked in shock.

"That's a Fire Nation drill that tried to break through your wall," Sokka explained darkly.

Long Feng, flanked by two Dai Li agents, came up on an earth elevator. "Sir, there is an explanation for this. It is a construction project."

"And there's a Fire Nation symbol on it, why?" I smirked. "Oh yeah, they were trying to break down the wall."

Long Feng looked flustered. "No, no. It's, uh, imported! You can't trust domestic machinery, right?" He had sweat dripping down his face.

"Dai Li. Arrest Long Feng for crimes against the Earth Kingdom," the Earth King said firmly.

Long Feng's face turned horrified. "No! You can't do this! You need me more than you'll ever know!"

The Dai Li put Long Feng's hands into earth shackles and led him away. Sokka laughed. "HA! Looks like Long Feng is long gone! Oh, I've been waiting to use that one." he wiped a tear from his eye. Celeste and I looked at each other and facepalmed.

We walked back into the palace. As the others talked to the Earth King, Celeste and I stayed in the corner. "The messages for the others will be coming soon," she whispered.

"I know. You should go with Aang to the guru. We need to unlock daburuabatā jōtai. And we only need one person for that. I should stay here and help with the military plans. Maybe keep the generals from being captured. Katara can go with Sokka," I said.

"You just want to see Zuko," Celeste scoffed.

I grinned, feeling a bit ridiculous. "Well yeah, And it won't hurt if I kill a few Dai Li and beat up on Ozai's Angels."

"Riiiight. Oh look. Mails here."

We walked over. Toph got the fake message from Xiu Fu and Master Yu. Katara and Sokka got the letter from their father. Aang got his message from the guru. "What about you guys?" Katara asked in confusion.

"We don't know anyone outside our village. Which is gone, remember?" Celeste pointed out. "I'll go with Aang to the Southern Air Temple to figure out daburuabatā jōtai. Only one person needs to go, and this way Katara and Sokka can both see their dad, and Toph can see her mother."

Sokka shrugged. "Okay." Then he frowned. "Wait, wasn't the Southern Air Temple where we visited, and Aang went full Avatar on us?"

Aang looked confused. "Well, that was months ago. He probably showed up recently. Right?"

Katara grinned. "Right. Sokka, I can't believe we're going to see dad!"

Celeste's POV:

Before any of us could leave, we had to buy a saddle for Appa and Loza. Once that was finished, we said our goodbyes to Kasai and Toph. I climbed onto Loza, while Aang, Sokka, and Katara climbed onto Appa. I watched from above as Toph walked deeper into the city. I knew this was when she got captured, but she would also learn metalbending so…

After we dropped Sokka and Katara off with their father, we continued to the Southern Air Temple. When we reached it, the guru was waiting. "Hello?" Aang said to the seated guru. "You're guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the note to Appa's horn?"

"That is correct. I was a spiritual brother to your people, and a close friend of Monk Gyatso." he turned to me. "And who are you? The Avatar needs no distractions."

"Well, I'm one of the Split Avatar. There only needed to be one of us here so that the other could help with military strategies. So, here I am."

"Very well. To master the Avatar state and what I believe is called daburuabatā jōtai, you must first cleanse yourself. Start by drinking this."

Pathik handed us both a bowl of a thick yellow goop. I felt sick, knowing it was onion and banana juice. I pretended to sip some, then tossed the rest over my shoulder. Aang took a sip, then made a disgusted face. "Ugh! This tastes like onion and banana juice!"

Pathic grinned widely. "That's because it is! Yum, yum!"

Aang looked terrified that this man was our teacher.

Kasai's POV:

Once we said our goodbyes, I headed back to the palace. I had to be on guard, with Ozai's Angels around. I walked up to the military headquarters to discuss the invasion plans. I sort-of ignored the entire meeting. In my head I was trying to calculate when Aang and Celeste would start clearing their chakras. It might be a little odd if I went all daburuabatā jōtai in the middle of a meeting.

I was brought to my senses by the general dropping a load of scrolls in my arms. "I'll take these to the Earth King immediately," I bowed and exited.

Celeste's POV:

We were led to a room with a small waterfall. "In order to open the Avatar state, you must clear the chakras. Aang, tell me all you all you know about chakras."

Aang, who was rubbing his ear, looked up. "What?"

Pathik sighed. "Very well. Celeste?"

I concentrated, and tried to remember what Pathik had said during this episode. "There are seven chakras. The energy in your body flows through them like this water flows into pools. If you let the pools get clogged up, the water can't flow properly. So, chakra is like a swirling pool of energy that gets things from life clogging them."

Pathik nodded. "That is correct. We will first clear the Earth chakra. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear."

Kasai's POV:

I gave the scrolls to the Earth King, and hurried to my room. Momo sat on my shoulder, chirping in confusion. I sat down, to feel a wave of exhaustion envelope me. I embraced it, and was pulled into a vision of sorts.

A/N: Ooh, cliffie! YAY CLIFFIES ARE FUN! For me anyway!

Snugglesthefluffykitten: I'm glad you like my story enough that it inspired you! I read it, and so far, it's brilliant. Also, HOORAY FOR CACTUS JUICE AND CIRCLE BIRDS!

Okay, so I'm going to go and watch Sherlock or Doctor Who on Netflix because I can. And I'm home early from school. I hate pink eye... Ah well! Please review! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

I gasped and woke up. What I'd just seen was like a dream. I could barely remember it. I could have sworn I heard the guru. I mentally groaned, knowing I'd have to go through this six more times.

Celeste's POV:

We went through the first six chakras without a problem. I knew the last one would cause trouble for Aang, but hopefully not for me.

"The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

I took a deep breath, and concentrated.

Kasai's POV:

I was pulled into the final vision. The Thought chakra, which meant I had to clear my head of earthly attachments.

In the vision, I saw myself returning home, to my family and other friends. I easily brushed it away. I missed them, and always would, but the chances of going home were slim. An image of my friends getting hurt was brushed off. They were strong enough to get through that, and strong enough to avoid getting captured. The chances of that happening were slim.

I took a deep breath and let go. Of everything, and everyone. They were important, but simple threads, floating in the wind. My body drifted above the earth, and into space. I saw an image of myself, only two thousand times larger. It was glowing blood red, and so was the path. I walked forward and into it's hands. A glowing red orb surrounded me, and the giant me looked down. It's stern features softened slightly, as if to say good job. A white light exploded, canceling everything out.

I sat up. The Thought chakra had been unlocked. Amazingly, I was able to remember it. I placed on a robe and tied it tightly with my belt. Then I grabbed my katana, and tucked it inside my clothes where it wouldn't be seen. Instead of my katana, I placed my dagger in my belt. I knew I had to get captured to set the events in motion. It made me cringe slightly. Hopefully Aang wouldn't be injured too badly this time. Maybe I could absorb some of the blow.

I ran down the halls to where Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula were. "Suki! We have to tell the Earth King! Prince Zuko and his uncle are here!" I put as much horror and desperation into my voice as I could muster.

"Suki?" Azula laughed. "Sorry, she's not here. It's just us."

I gasped in mock horror, though hopefully it sounded real to them. I threw my dagger at Ty Lee, which she easily jumped over. I lit my hands on fire, and sent a blast towards Mai and Azula. Azula blocked it, and Mai dodged to the side, singing her sleeve. She threw her daggers at me, which I flipped over. Ty Lee came up behind me and blocked my chi. I fell to the ground. The three girls stood over me. "So, Zuzu's in the city. This could be fun."

Celeste's POV:

I blinked open my eyes. I'd just opened the last chakra, meaning I'd be able to go in and out of daburuabatā jōtai at will. Aang was still concentrating on unlocking it. I glanced over to Pathik, who gave a nod of approval. Aang's eyes opened in a flash. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Aang, wait!" Pathik cried. "If you leave now the chakras will be blocked! You won't even be able to go into the Avatar state!"

Aang ignored him, and we kept running. I jumped onto Loza, and she and Appa headed to where Sokka and Katara were.

The two got on. "So it's not them," Aang muttered. "But Toph and Kasai should be able to keep out of trouble. That doesn't make sense."

I stayed silent. I knew it was Kasai, and that she could take care of herself.

We came across Toph, who was earthbending the road. "Need a lift?" I called.

"Wha- AHH!"

Toph fell off her earth road and onto the ground. She climbed onto Appa. "It's Kasai?" Toph exclaimed once Aang explained the situation.

We continued to Ba-Sing-Se in silence. We hurried to the Earth King's chambers. "Kasai is in trouble!" Aang yelled once we burst through the doors.

The Earth King waved his hand. "Kasai is fine. There's nothing to worry about."

I tuned him out and tried to contact Kasai. _You there?_

_YES! Holy shiznits, what took you so long. Oh, and YAY! We unlocked Daburuabatā jōtai!_

I snapped back to attention. Soon, we'd be meeting Iroh. I walked with the others back to our apartment.

Kasai's POV:

I sat in the crystal cavern, bored out of my mind. Honestly, how long does it take to capture someone and throw them in the sort-of dungeon?

A quiet _oof_ met my ears. I didn't have to turn to see who it was. "Hello Zuko. You get captured too?"

I jumped off the crystal I was sitting on, and landed a few feet away. "Kasai!" Zuko gasped in amazement.

"I thought I'd see you again," I grinned.

"I know you're with the Avatar. You lied to me," he snarled.

"Actually, I never said I was or wasn't. I said it was your choice to decide," I pointed out, before smiling warmly. "And thanks for rescuing Hikari."

"That's your dragons name? And how did you even get a dragon? They're extinct!"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Why did you decide that the war was the right thing and you had to capture the Avatar?"

Zuko faltered. "I-I don't believe that anymore. I want a peaceful life with my uncle here."

I sighed. "That's not going to happen. Azula is going to offer you a choice. Stay here and you and your uncle be killed, or go with her and have your uncle sent to jail. You'll have to chose to go with her. And maybe, you'll figure out where you're really meant to be there, and come join us. The Avatar has a way of pulling through. It also helps Katara has magic healing water."

Zuko gave me an odd look. "I have no idea what you're saying."

I laughed. "Yeah, get that a lot. I have a tendency to ramble."

"I noticed."

I gasped slightly realizing as we were talking, we'd slowly inched towards each other, until we were only a half a foot apart. "You know," I said quietly. "I might be able to get Celeste or Katara to heal your scar. If you want."

Zuko smiled at me and nodded shortly. My hand reached up and gently touched the burn. Just then, Aang, Celeste, and Iroh burst through the tunnel. I turned to them, and resisted the urge to scream at them for ruining the moment. I ran over, and hugged Aang and Celeste. "Guys!"

"You're with the Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed to Iroh. "Why?!"

He lunged at Aang, and I immediately stepped in front of the boy. I was his guardian after all. Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "We need to talk."

We ran through the catacombs, and reached the waterfall. "Where are Sokka and Toph?" I asked. Hey, I can't remember everything!

Before I could say any more, a wave of blue fire sprang towards us. I leapt in front of Aang, blocking it. I glared at Azula, who was grinning, her fingertips still smoking from the attack. Celeste ran to the pool, gathering a wave of water. She made a huge wall of water, and pushed it towards Azula. Two short bursts of fire erupted from her hand, evaporating the water. Aang, Celeste, and I stood back to back, looking for Azula. A burst of her blue fire flew by, coming from above. Using his earth bending, Aang destroyed the crystal, letting Azula fall to the ground. Celeste lunged at her with a water whip. Azula dodged, and the three of us stared at her. All were waiting for someone to make the next move. Before we could do anything, a ball of red fire flew by. Zuko emerged from the mist. He glanced between Aang, Celeste, and I and Azula. Celeste and I both gave a tiny nod of approval, to show him we understood. He shot a wave of fire to Aang, causing Azula to smirk at his choice. _Help Aang_, I said to Celeste. _Princess is mine._

Celeste nodded, and ran over to help Aang. I pulled my katana out of my robe, shedding it. I lit the weapon up with white fire, and charged towards Azula. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zuko, Celeste, and Aang fighting.

Azula threw fireballs at me in rapid succession. I dodged, and swore under my breath when one narrowly missed my face. I swung my katana upwards, and a wave of fire came out. Azula leapt to the side, flipping. I did this attack three more times, before leaping at her from behind the final wave of fire.

I went to plunge my katana into her stomach, but she spun around, causing me to miss. She'd been training with experts for years. My skill was little compared to hers.

Then I remembered something. I had the element (no pun intended) of surprise on my side. My earth bending. I created a wall of fire under me, then created a tunnel and plunged into the earth. I moved rapidly forwards, using my sense of touch to let me 'see' where Azula was. Finally, I was directly under her. I pushed myself upwards with a wave of fire and rock.

A/N: Yay, another cliffie! Oh, and I've decided to name my muse. Her name is Myuzu. Hikari plushies to who ever can tell me what that means! Also, if someone could come up with a Kasai/Zuko name, 'cause I suck at shipping names, that would be great... And a Loza plushie to you! Please review! Thay give me motivation to update faster. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

A small rock impaled itself on her arm, and she was showered in minescule pieces of grit. The flames singed everywhere that wasn't covered by her thick Earth Kingdom clothing. Azula panted slightly, the attack taking its toll on her. Before she could recover, I sprang forward, my katana once again alight. I swung for Azula's head, but she managed to roll away just in time. A piece of her jet black hair gently drifted down to the ground. In her momentum from rolling, I made earth shackles. She became pinned to the ground. I was about to impale her on an earth spike, ending many of our trouble, when she managed to point a finger at me and let out a stream of fire. I leapt to the side, and Azula broke the earth shackles, showing her strength. Celeste, Aang, and Zuko's fight came our way. "Trade?" Celeste called, jumping over to me.

"Sure," I said, panting. "Have fun."

I leapt in front of Aang as Zuko shot a blast of fire at him. "Go help Celeste with Azula," I said to the young airbender.

I placed my katana in my belt, and moved closer to Zuko, and we circled each other. One of my hands was alight with fire, and the other covered in rock. Zuko leapt towards me. "Why do you stay with the Avatar?" he asked, throwing an easily blocked punch.

"I have to. I'm his defender," I answered, throwing a weak fireball.

"Then why do you not hate me? And why aren't you trying to kill me?"

I smirked at Zuko. "I know things. And as I said before, the Avatar has a way of pulling through. And so do people with destinies linked to his."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zuko demanded.

"You'll find out. And I don't want to kill you. Don't ask why. I've discovered a fondness for you, and unless you severely injure Aang, well, I like you."

"KASAI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

At Celestes shout, I leapt away from Zuko, glancing around. Dai Li were pouring into the room. "Damn it!" I swore under my breath.

I ran over to her. Azula had left the battle once the Dai Li began to show up. Aang was moving towards the agents on a swell of moving earth. "He'll be useless in a moment," I muttered. "And then the lightning. Should we go into the double Avatar state?"

Celeste nodded. We took a deep breath, then said "Daburuabatā jōtai."

I felt my spiritual energy increase, but I remained inside my body instead of drifting out as before. Celeste and I faced the Dai Li, moving in front of Aang's crystals where he was meditating. When the crystals burst away, and Aang levitates into the air, Celeste and I felt used our spiritual energy to follow after him, on our own pillars of light. We flanked him, searching for Azula. Too late, we spotted her. The lightning flew from her fingertips. Celeste and I went to protect Aang, but we didn't reach him in time. A searing pain went through my shoulder, and I looked over to see Celeste gripping her arm. The lightning had moved through our two appendages before reaching Aang.

As he fell, I caught him. Supporting him between us, Celeste and I flew out of the cavern. We made it to the animals and the others. "What happened?" Katara asked, fear evident in her eyes.

"Aang got hit," I said through grimaced teeth. "We need you to heal him."

"How could you have let this happen?!" Sokka demanded. "Aren't you supposed to protect him? What sort of guardian are you?"

"We tried!" Celeste snapped. "Aang needs urgent medical attention. Ba-Sing-Se has been captured by Azula. We need to get out of here! You can get mad at us when we're safe!"

Supporting Aang, she flew up onto Appa and placed him down. She jumped over to Loza, and I climbed onto Hikari. Katara opened her oasis water, and we began to fly. The Earth King and Toph had already been on top of Appa. The water glowed as Katara healed Aang. She finished, and looked over to me. Tears were threatening to fall. "I've done all I could. He might not…"

"No," I snarled. "He will. Celeste and I blocked some of the blow. He'll be fine. I know it. There's no possible way he can't be. It might take a while, but he will be fine."

"You don't know that!" Sokka yelled at me. "We never should have helped you!"

"Then what would have happened? The blow would have been even worse and there might not have been a way to get him out of the cavern!" Celeste snarled. "We know he'll be fine."

"But how?" Toph asked.

I felt our secret threatening to spill out. Everything about us. Our past. The cartoon. And determination to protect the others, no matter the cost. I looked over to Celeste. She nodded. I took a deep breath. "I should start at the beginning."

A/N: Ooh, cliffie! Also, I've decided Zuko/Kasai is forever Zusai! Thank you to demonpie17 and MonsrerPlayer for coming up with the name! *hands Loza plushies* Your prizes as promised! Oh, and this story has 28 reviews! *does crazed dance of joy* Can we reach 30 (or more) by next chapter? Please review! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Celeste started. "So, as you know, you guys found us in a field. We had no idea how we got there. Where we came from, there was no such thing as bending. We were a lot more advanced. We had machines that could fly, boxes that could show moving pictures, and a lot of other things."

"You guys were a cartoon. A moving picture. You aren't supposed to exist. We don't know how we can bend," I continued. "Roku told us that he brought us from our world to yours to protect Aang. But he didn't know that we already knew your entire story. We didn't want to tell you. You would probably try to change your future, and something even worse would happen." I felt a lump swell up in my throat. "I tried to save Jet. He was killed by a falling rock. Instead I killed him and Longshot."

"So, you've been lying to us? About everything? Are Kasai and Celeste even your real names?" Sokka demanded.

"No," Celeste said slowly. "THey didn't use to be. We were called Elaine and Azzlyn. But when we adopted Kasai and Celeste, we became them. They are us, just as much as we're Azzlyn and Elaine."

"But you lied to us," Toph said, hurt evident in her voice. "You could've not said anything. You just blatantly lied to us!"

"We really are from a place from New York on America," I said. "And our families may as well be dead. We couldn't tell you! Then you might destroy the entire time space continuum! We shouldn't be telling you now!"

"They do have a point," Katara said, not looking up from Aang. "And they've helped us a lot. For them to even be telling us, that shows they trust us to not mess up."

Sokka took a deep breath, and looked me straight in the eye. Which is a difficult feat when we're on two different flying animals and its getting dark. "Do we win the war? I don't think knowing will mess up the time space thingy. I just need to know if we win or not."

"You win," Celeste confirmed.

Sokka nodded, satisfied. He turned away, watching the sky. "Do I get back to my parents?" Toph asked her voice sounding small.

"I don't know. It never said, and if I ever read anything about it I don't remember," I sighed. "But I'm fairly certain you do."

There was silence for a while. Then Katara spoke. "We should land somewhere. Kasai and Celeste need medical attention. And Aang should be near a fire, somewhere warm."

The three animals flew to the ground, and we set up camp. I made a quick meal, and Katara tended to Aang. There was an awkward silence, and no one seemed to want to break it. The Earth King seemed surprised when none of us waited on him. Finally, Sokka spoke. "Tomorrow we head for Chameleon Bay and meet up with Katara and I's dad. Then we see where we go from there."

"I'll travel in disguise with Bosco!" the Earth King said enthusiastically.

I resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment. Something that would have normally made the others laugh, but would now just probably get a glare. Celeste and I weren't exactly favorites right now. If it hadn't been for Katara, we probably would have been forced over to the Fire Nation by now. Zuko might have been able to save us, but Azula had a strong hatred for Celeste and I.

Katara came over to us. "I'll heal you," she said quietly.

I gave a nod of thanks, and let her heal my shoulder then Celeste's arm. "Thanks," I said. "For everything."

Katara nodded, and went over to her sleeping bag.

I hope we can fix this, I sighed to Celeste.

So do I. But I don't know if this is something you can fix.

We can only hope, Loza's voice said. I smiled at the fact our animal guides were supporting us.

The next morning, we set off for the bay. Sokka was still flying Appa while Katara tended to Aang. Some of the color was beginning to return to his body, something I was thankful for. All night I hadn't been able to shake the feeling that Aang might be dead.

After a few hours, we reached the bay. We landed the animals in front of a cluster of tents, and Hakoda ran out. "Katara! Sokka! You're back so soon?"

"Aang's in trouble," Katara said as she and Celeste brought him over to a tent. I was surprised that Celeste was allowed anywhere near Aang.

I followed after, hoping there was something I could do. Katara and Celeste were healing Aang again. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Can you get us some food? And some soup for Aang," Katara answered.

I walked out of the tent and over to Hakoda. I couldn't help but notice the Earth King was already walking away. "Uh, sir? I need some food for Katara and Celeste. And soup for Aang."

Hakoda nodded, and lead me away. The rest of the day went something like that. I'd ask to do something, then ask a warrior where it was.

The next day, a fleet of Fire Nation ships came into view. The warriors began to discuss tactics to get rid of them. I entered the tent they had gathered in. "May I please give a suggestion?" I asked as I walked in.

Everyones head swung in my direction. "If this hasn't already been said, we can capture one ship then use it as a disguise."

Sokka looked at me with interest. "Yeah. We can't mount a full scale invasion, but we can gather groups of our friends to help us. A Fire Nation ship would be a perfect disguise."

I grinned, and sat down next to him. "So, when do we start this plan?"

"In two days."

Together, we explained how the plan would work. It felt almost normal, like when we destroyed the drill. Once we were finished, Hakoda nodded. "Who do you want to take?"

"Toph and Celeste," I immediately said.

Sokka nodded, and listed seven Water Tribe warriors. "Kesuk, Cupun, Hey, Nanuq, Nauja, Qopuk, and Tikaani. Plus Kasai and I."

"Eleven people? That doesn't seem like enough," Hakoda said doubtfully.

"Please. We took out a Fire Nation drill. With seven trained warriors for back up? This is in the bag," I said, rolling my eyes and grinning.

"Well, rest up," Hakoda said, still sounding doubtful. "We're taking a Fire Nation ship in two days."

A/N: YAY! We're attacking the Fire Nation! Also, I need OCs for the invasion. They can be Freedom Fighter, Earth Kingdom villagers, or a warrior from the southern Water Tribe. You could elaborate on one of the names that I listed, because I'm probably not giving them characters. And, I might be having one or two join the GAang. Please review! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

I exited and walked to the tent Celeste, Katara, (and incidentally Aang), and I shared. Katara was finally resting, and Celeste was watching Aang. "In two days we're raiding one of the ships," I told Celeste.

"Mmm-hmm. That's nice. We get to kill people."

"Any change in him?"

"He doesn't look like a corpse and he'll occasionally twitch," Celeste reported.

"That's good. Do you need me to get food?"

Celeste nodded, and I exited the tent. With an invasion two days away, I could feel boredom seeping in. I needed to keep as busy as possible or my ADD would kick in. And I'd be determined to write five novels. Again.

After I got Aang and Celeste food, I headed down to the training area. It was filled with men who were practicing with spears and other Water Tribe style weapons. There were dummies on stakes in a line, several of which had hay spilling out of gashes. I selected a relatively woundless dummy, and drew my katana. The rhythmic slashes lulled me into a haze. Like I was meditating. The area dissolved into a white mist, but I could still feel my arms moving, even if when I looked down they weren't. Roku stepped out of the mist, and bowed slightly. "Kasai. I see you made it."

"Yeah, uh, you're welcome?"

"I believe there's someone you wish to see," Roku said, ignoring my obvious confusion.

Aang stepped out of the mist. "Hi Kasai! Did Roku bring you here too?"

I gasped, despite myself. Aang was wearing his monk clothes, not the warrior clothes we'd placed him in. There was no faint hair growing, and he looked perfectly healthy. I felt sobs rise to my throat, and couldn't help thinking how cliche this was.

I rushed forward and wrapped the boy in a hug. He flailed his arms. "Nice to see you too," he gasped. "Can't… Breath…"

I jumped back., apologizing. "Sorry! Sorry. But, you're here! Being not… Um, asleep? Injured? Who cares, you look a lot better. Oh god, I'm sorry."

Aang gave me an odd look. "Um… Ooooh kaaay then. You're really sorry apparently."

I took a deep breath. "Aang, do you remember what happened? In the caverns?"

"Yeah!" Aang grinned, before frowning. "No."

"Azula struck you with lightning. You were out. You still are. And Celeste and I told the others something…."

Aang looked at me curiously. I told him everything Celeste and I had said. Everything about our world, and how this world wasn't supposed to be real. When I finished, Aang stared at me in horror. "You mean you lied to us? You lied about everything? We never should have trusted you! I can't believe you! How could you do this to us?!"

Before I could say anything, Aang ran off into the mist. I collapsed to the ground. At the moment, I couldn't leave this insubstantial meditation world. It seemed like nothing was going right, and everyone, excluding Celeste hated me. "Wow," I said out loud to myself. "You sound really pathetic. Katara doesn't hate you. She helped us, remember? And Sokka and I are leading an invasion. Toph, well, I haven't really talked to her. But I can. Aang will come around. It could be worse. Snow White could be here." I gently slapped my cheeks. "Pull yourself together woman!" I scolded myself. "Get up, and get 'er done! You are being ridiculous! Get moving!"

At the end of my self motivating pep talk, I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "Now! How do I leave?"

"Kasai?! Wh- What are you doing here?!"

I whirled around to face the voice. My jaw dropped. "Que? Que? ZUKO?!"

A/N: Ugh. This chapter is puny and pathetic. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm a terrible person. It's been a mixture of me working on a Percy Jackson fic, rekindling my interest in Pokemon, and just plain laziness. Yeah, inexcusable. But, yay! Next chapter we get some Zusai time! Also, for anyone who wants to PM/review an OC(original character), here's the format:

Name:

Age:

Weapon: (can be any bender but air or dual. Any weapons)

Appearance:

Opinion on Kasai and Celeste: (I need some people who hate them. Like two)

Would they be interested in joining the GAang?

And you can submit as many as you want. Also, please try to use names they would use in the Avatarverse. Nothing like 'Harry' or 'Jane.' Please review! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Sure enough, the no-longer-banished-prince was standing there. "What does que mean? And more importantly, how are you here?!"

"What in a different language," I said, figuring Zuko wouldn't know Spanish. "It's one of the few words I remember from being taught in school. And, same as you, I guess. Meditating. Oh, and now I need to tell you too…" I put two fingers on the bridge of my nose, a habit I had from having used to have glasses.

"Tell me what too?"

Zuko walked over to me, and sat down, and looked up at me, like a student waiting for a teacher. It was so adorable, I had to resist going into a fangirl high. I sat down so we were facing each other. "To sum it up, Celeste -the girl with long brown hair- and I are from a different world. And we know everything about yours. So, I've been keeping secrets from you ever since we met. That's how I knew who you were."

I flopped back on my back, expecting Zuko to yell at me or stomp off. He had the shortest temper of everyone I'd spoken with. Instead, he moved around so he was lying next to me. "Explain."

"Which part?"

"Are you a different person? Were you just using me? Everyone? Did you ever care? How are you using this knowledge."

"NO! Of course not! And, I'm going to use it by helping achieve peace. And protecting Aang." I laughed bitterly. "Done a real fine job of that haven't I?"

"So, why does it matter? Why should I care if you're from another world? That you know about us? If it doesn't affect you, why should anyone care?"

I rolled over so I was looking at him. "You're being OOC. It's scaring me. Stop."

I flicked his forward, and jumped up, grinning. The fangirl side of me was squealing, and foaming at the mouth. The rational side of me was screaming to think about what I was doing. And the rest of me… Well, I was being overpowered by my fangirl side.

Zuko jumped up. "I really don't know what that means, but I'm assuming it means I'm not being normal. If you really do know all about me, I could chase you around."

The fangirl side of me was screaming. I grinned at Zuko. "Only if you can catch me!" I sang, before darting off into the mist.

I heard him running after me. I laughed happily, feeling free. Ugh, I sounded like a fairy tale princess. Yuck. Still though.

I ran, and couldn't hear Zuko anymore. Feeling proud of myself, I beamed. Until he appeared in front of me, and tackled me.

I yelped, and we fell to the ground. I could feel a blush rising to my face as I realized the position we were in. "I win," Zuko said softly, grinning at me.

His hair hung down in front of his eyes, reminding me of a lion hiding in the grass. Dead serious, I spoke. "Meow."

At that, he pulled himself off of me, and began to laugh. I leapt up, and skipped around him. "I made Mr. Grumpy laugh! I made Mr. Grumpy laugh!" I sang, causing him to laugh even more. I flopped down onto his stomach. "You let your guard down."

He smiled at me. "So I did. Job well done, Kawaī." His face turned into one of panic. "Uh, er, I, uh, mean, Kasai."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. The rational side of me was scolding me for being so girly. "Um, no. I-It's okay."

A voice sounded, faint but there. "Kasai? Kasai? You can stop hitting that dummy. I think you killed it. Hello? Earth to Kasai?"

"I think that's my cue to go," I said. "I hope to see you again, my dear prince." I bowed, and walked off into the mist.

I frowned. I still didn't know how to leave. Maybe a portal. I concentrated, and one appeared, surprisingly. I shrugged, and jumped in. I blinked open my eyes to see the practice dummy was ripped to shreds, and Celeste was looking at me in concern.

Zuko's POV:

As soon as Kasai exited the Mist World, I did as well. I still didn't know how she's found it. I guess it was just where everyone ended up when they meditated.

Kasai. Who was she? To me? I liked Mai, didn't I? But with Kasai, I felt more at ease then I did even with her. But, Mai and I had liked each other for a while… Yet, I couldn't explain it.

"AHHHH!"

I yelled, I aimed a fireball at a tapestry. Feelings were so confusing.

A/N: Yeah, pretty much just mindless fluff. They will be meeting more, I can promise that. And thank you for all the lovely OCs! They make me smile! Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and views. It makes me so amazingly happy! I LOVE YOU ALL! VIRTUAL COOKIES ALL AROUND! (::) (::) (::) Enjoy them! ^3^ I'm kind of hyper right now... And next chapter we get a battle! WHOO HOO! Also, I'll possibly be introducing one of the submitted OCs! Depends on how I'm feeling... Please review! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

After my little meeting with Zuko (which I'd described in great detail to Celeste) I spent the rest of the time helping out with little things and training.

Finally the day of battle came. Yeah, it wasn't that long, but I'm a hyperactive fangirl with slight anger issues. Patience really isn't my thing.

Sokka and I examined the people we were bringing over. Celeste and Toph seemed to be the most excited about the prospect of a battle. The warriors stood straight backed, eyes forward. They were rather boring. Though they probably had more experience in battle.

We climbed into the canoes. Sokka spoke. "Kesuk, Hey, and Tikaani, go from the rear. Cupun and Nanuq, the left. Toph, go with them. I'll go with Nauja and Qopuk from the right. Kasai and Celeste, I'm counting on you to attack directly up front."

I grinned, feeling touched Sokka was trusting us. "You can count on us."

The others took the canoes, and Celeste made a water bubble around her and I. We traveled until we were directly at the prow of our chosen vessel. Celeste concentrated, and flicked her hands upwards. We shot into the air, soaring. She grabbed my arm and yanked me with her onto the deck using her airbending. It was silent, and there was no moon. I heard clunks as the others climbed up. Celeste and I headed for the bridge, weapons drawn. A man came out from a doorway, and Celeste swiftly shot him the forehead. "You know, it's funny. We always talked about killing people because we didn't like them. Never thought it would happen," she mused.

I shrugged, and we continued on. The person manning the helm had fallen asleep. I gently shook the man awake, and lit my katana on fire. "You can jump over the side and into the water or I can kill you," I said flatly.

The man made an interesting squealing noise, and rushed off. I watched him, as he raced to the railing of the boat and leaped. "That was easy," I frowned. "Let's go get rid of everyone."

We left the bridge, and found Sokka. "Can we give a wakeup call?" I asked. "We do need to get rid of them, and it'll be easier than searching each individual cabin and being cornered."

Sokka looked like he was thinking. Then he nodded his approval. I beamed, and screamed at the top of my lungs. "INTRUDERS!"

The door to below deck was swung open. I knew we had the advantage. The soldiers would be half asleep, and not expecting this. The first soldier came out, stumbling. I stabbed his shoulder, and yanked him over to the side of the boat before pushed him over. I went back to the fight. The soldiers were now streaming out, but all were tired. I laughed maniacally, feeling what my friends and I had deemed as 'the demon half' appearing. I raced into the fray, slicing. People fell at my sword, and some turned and ran to be impaled on a warrior's spear. Toph made herself a suit of metal, and was throwing chunks of the deck at soldiers. I heard one yell. "Guard the brig!"

I glanced over to Celeste. She nodded, and we raced down the steps, pushing past people. I grinned, despite myself. I was in my element. Wow, that sounded a lot worse than I had intended. Doing good. And, well, killing. Not being with the Fire Nation.

A soldier jumped out from behind a door, and fired a blast of fire at Celeste. I pushed her down, and held up a hand to block the fire, and retaliated. Celeste bent a gust of air, and slammed it into his stomach. She quickly followed by stabbing an arrow into his forehead.

We stepped over him, and continued. Eventually, we reached the brig. Two people were crouched in the small cell, one obviously smaller and younger. "Hello?" I called, lighting my hand on fire.

Both were girls. The younger one had one eye swollen shut, and her face was filled with cuts. The older one was clutching a cloak around her shoulders like it was a life line. Her leg had a long gash up it. At the sight of us, she let out a noise resembling a hiss, and drew back into the corner.

"Hey, it's okay," Celeste said gently. "We're not here to hurt you."

The older girl looked over to her, revealing bright sapphire blue eyes. The younger one, though clearly beaten up, glared defiantly. "We're getting rid of all the soldiers," I said. "We'll let you out."

I stepped back from the bars, and Celeste drew a little bit of water from her pouch. She swiped down at the lock, and the door creaked open. "Don't run off, okay?" I said. "We have to check how our friends are doing."

The older one nodded curtly, and the younger one continued to glare at me. I lit a shabby lantern so they wouldn't be in the dark, and Celeste and I left.

Up above, all the soldiers had either been killed or run off. Toph had repaired the pieces of the deck she had ruined. "We found two people they were keeping prisoner," I reported to Sokka. "They can help us. Anyone who's an enemy of the Fire Nation is a friend of ours."

"Are they in…" Sokka trailed off, but his meaning was evident.

I shook my head. "Not everything is the same. Should Celeste and I stay here and care for them?"

Sokka nodded his approval, and called over Toph and two warriors, telling them they would remain with us. They began to remove armor from the soldiers, and Celeste and I headed back to the brig. The two girls were still there. "Do you two want food?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah," the younger one said, and the older one nodded.

"What are your names anyway?" I asked.

The younger one haughtily tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm Taurei."

The older girl wrapped her cloak around her tighter before whispering, "Kai Lee."

A/N: YAYZ! Two OCs are now in! They belong to the wonderful Demonpie17 and MonsrerPlayer! They're epic! In one or two chapters, I'll be adding in another, possibly two OCs. Also, I need some guy OCs! Al the OCs I've gotten are completely epic, but I've only gotten one guy! So, you know the drill! Please review! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

I helped Taurei up, and Celeste helped Kai Lee. We hobbled in (hopefully) the direction of the mess hall. By some miracle, we went the right way, and we were able to give Taurei and Kai Lee food. They ate ravenously, and finished quickly.

"Soooo," I said, finally breaking the silence. "Why were you two captured?"

"I was captured because I tried to attack the soldiers in my village. I succeeded in hurting some, but I was obviously overwhelmed," Taurei said nonchalantly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kai Lee said darkly.

Now that we were in better light, I could see the two better. Kai Lee had long black hair, and creamy white skin. It was hard to tell what her clothing was, but she wore the long dark cloak, a type of mini skirt, blue leggings, and black knee high boots. She wore a blue glove on one hand, and a black glove on the other.

Taurei had long brown hair, that had highlights streaked through it. Her eyes were hazel, and her skin was slightly tanned, with a light spattering of freckles. She was wearing a dark green kimono styled top, and flowing black pants. On her feet was a pair of sandals. She looked like an Earth Kingdom citizen.

"Where are you from?" Celeste asked.

"My parents moved into one of the Earth Kingdom villages taken by the Fire Nation before I was born. So, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom I suppose," Taurei answered.

"The Fire Nation," Kai Lee said. "They took my bow and arrow. I don't know if they still have it, but can we check the armory?"

I nodded, and we got up. Celeste and Kasai walked up ahead, and Taurei and I fell in step together. "Did you have a weapon?" I asked the girl.

"No. I'm a fire bender. I suppose I'll get a dagger." She glanced down at my katana. "I don't really need weapons to defend myself."

My jaw dropped at her impertinence, and she walked ahead of me. I raced after her growling. "Why that little brat…!" I muttered under my breath, seething.

We reached the armory, and entered. Kai Lee immediately raced for a bow and quiver of arrow that was hanging on a wall. Taurei grabbed a silver dagger that was about seven inches long. "This'll do," she sniffed.

I glared at her, and turned to Celeste. "We better find a room. First pick gets best!"

We wander around the boat until we found a room with five beds. It had two wash basins, and a bathroom. Each bed had a small trunk at the foot of it, and all the beds were relatively comfortable. I sighed, and flopped down into one of them. "Comfy," I muttered.

"Kasai, we can't sleep yet," Celeste chuckled. "We have to help get all the supplies on board."

"But the sun is coming up soon," I whined. "And it's so bright."

It sounded like Kai Lee snorted, and I wasn't sure if it was from amusement or annoyance. Taurei spoke up loudly. "Well a little bit of sunshine doesn't hurt me! I'll help unload!"

I leapt up, annoyed that a girl younger than me who was slightly injured and we had just barely met was offering her help. "Suddenly I feel reenergized!" I said. "Let's get 'er done!"

I skipped happily out of the room, hearing voices behind me. "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Can't wait to share a room with her."

A warrior came over in a canoe, and steered the ship over to the shore. We began to bring supplies on board, everyone working hard, even Kai Lee and Taurei. The loading was going well.

That was, until something terrible happened. Two of my greatest fears, combined. It was terrifying.

"SPIDER MOTH!"

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Don't expect it again though. Also, I really am terrified of moths and spiders. It's rather humiliating. (The moth one, lot's of people or scared of spiders.) And, CHAPTER TWENTY! I never expected to get this far, or get such a good response. Everyone who has reviewed or read this- YOU ARE AMAZING! Yeah, I'm really happy. Expect more OCs soon! Keep 'em coming! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

About three hours after my big scare, Sokka, Celeste, Toph, Taurei, Kai Lee and I sat around a table in the mess hall. Katara was tending to Aang. She and him had gotten their own adjoining rooms.

"How long is Aang out?" Sokka asked. "Is he awake before the invasion?"

"Yeah, several weeks before," I answered, still shaking slightly.

"How do you know?" Taurei asked. "And who's Aang?"

"We know because we're from a different world where this is a story. And he's the Avatar," Celeste answered.

"Prove it," Taurei challenged.

"Well, Roku gave us both two elements to bend. He brought us to defend Aang," I shrugged.

I held up a hand of white fire, then extinguished it. I looked over to Toph expectantly, before remembering she was blind. "Do you have a rock?"

She threw a small pebble at me. I made it levitate in my hand, then nodded at Celeste. She bent some water from her pouch, then made a gust of air blow around the room.

"Hmm. I believe you," Taurei said.

"So do I," Kai Lee said quietly.

"Should we set up a training area on the deck?" I asked. "It's important to hone our skills."

"Just a few targets," Sokka said. We don't want to draw too much attention. I'll help you set it up now." He looked at me. "You probably need to take your mind off of the fact this boat is filled with spider moths."

I shivered violently, and stood up. "Never mention that word in my presence. Let's go kill targets."

After some heaving from the armoury, we had a decent range of targets. At sea, I couldn't practice my earth bending, but I could work on my fire bending until my aim was dead on.

Celeste and Kai Lee practiced with their bows. Both repeatedly hit the target dead on, and Celeste experimented with putting ice on the shaft and pushing it to go faster with air. One of her gusts of wind pushed Kai Lee's arrow away from the target. She turned to Celeste, eyebrow twitching. "You messed up my shot. That was the last arrow I had in my quiver."

Celeste shrugged. "And? You can go and get it. Just tell the others to stop."

"What if we were in battle? And you messed up a kill? Eh?"

Celeste gave her an odd look. "That's why we're practicing right now. So we don't mess up in battle."

I walked over to them. "Celeste, why don't we do some training with Hikari and Loza?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should."

We walked around to the back of the boat, where Appa, Hikari, and Loza were being kept under a tarp covering. Hey Imoto, I said to my dragon.

ANE! Hikari yelled happily. What are we doing? Are we training? She sniffed the air. Where's the one who's like me?

I looked at Hikari in confusion. 'One like me?' What? Assuming it didn't matter, I climbed up onto her.

After a few hours, we landed back on the deck. Sokka waved me over. "We spotted a village. We figured we could go and try to recruit some people. Who should we take?"

"I'll go," I replied. "Kai Lee, Celeste, Taurei, you, and a warrior."

Sokka nodded his approval. "Okay. We'll leave in half an hour."

A/N: Pretty much a filler chapter. Sorry it's so short. Also, I'll still accept OCs, but I don't have any more room on the GAang. Sorry! Would anyone be interested in a Sherlock or Harry Potter fanfiction? Please review! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Our group went over to the shore in a water tribe canoe, figuring a huge Fire Nation ship wouldn't be welcome. The village was rather small, but it had a market. We wandered around there, searching for anyone who might be of help. Some one caught my eye. A boy about my age, with coffee colored skin, with two hammers attached to his belt. He was levitating a few rocks to move in circles above his palm. I nudged Celeste, and pointed to him. "He looks intimidating."

"His hair is weird," she answered bluntly.

I snorted in laughter. His hair looked like it had been shaved off the top of his head, leaving it to only grow from the middle to the bottom of his head. It probably had to do something with the culture in this village.

Our group walked over to him. "Are you against the Fire Nation?" I asked immediately. No sense in pleasantries.

"What's it to you?" the boy asked, dropping the rocks. "Besides, you look Fire Nation."

I never really considered it, but I guess I did. "Yes, yes. Not important. We're against them, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us," Celeste said.

"You're not exactly impressive looking," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I join a ragtag group of rebels?"

I huffed angrily. "You're really starting to get on my nerves. Look, we're actually a lot larger. We didn't all come, because we don't want to draw attention! So are you in or not?!"

"I'll think about it. The names Goju, by the way."

He walked off, leaving me fuming. Celeste patted my arm. "Calm down."

Taurei snorted. "We don't need him. We're enough on our own."

Almost as soon as she finished talking, a boy and a girl jumped down from the roof. The girl had interesting colored hair, an almost white lavender. She had two swords strapped to her back, and the boy had a spear strapped to his back. "We're against the Fire Nation. We heard everything you said to Goju. We'd be interested in joining you. On one condition," the boy said. "You get the soldiers out of our village. I'm Tate, that's Mira." He said his name like tattay.

"Well, we need people and we need to remove Fire Nation influence. Shouldn't be too hard," Kai Lee said quietly.

Oh, how wrong we were.

We headed for the soldiers base, located on the other end of the village. Mira tied her hair up with a ribbon wrapped around her wrist, and seemed to become more confident.

"I'll go with Tate and Kai Lee," Sokka said. "The rest of you go around the back. We'll attack from the left."

I motioned for Taurei, Celeste, and Mira to follow me. We made a wide circle to get to the back, avoiding the eyes of any Fire Nation soldiers. Taurei whistled, signaling we were in position. The same whistle returned, and we moved in.

The first few soldiers were easy to pick off. Mira was brutal, slicing with no pause or consideration of mercy. We reached the center of the base, meeting up with Sokka's group. That's where the problems started.

The soldiers began to swarm out of their tents, sending blasts of fire and weapons our way. We defended best we could, but the soldiers had us outnumbered three to one.

I bit back a scream as a blast of fire got past me, hitting my side. I quickly put it out, but the damage was done. Around me, my friends were suffering similar injuries. We were still fighting, but we were slowing down. Tate had lost his spear, and was engaged in hand to hand combat. Sokka was keeping a row of firebenders at bay with his boomerang and machete. Celeste was alternating between shooting arrows, waterbending, and airbending. Kai Lee was steadily running out of arrows, and looked panicked. Taurei was firebending, and using her small dagger.. Mira had dropped one of her swords, and was ducking and weaving. However, our combined efforts weren't enough.

A wall of earth slammed down on top of several of the soldiers. "I figured you might need some help," a voice said.

A/N: OH NOES! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE! But, yay, help! You can probably all guess who it is... And important things will be happening next chapter! Is anyone else excited? Please review! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Goju stepped out from the dust cloud he'd created, swinging his hammers. "Well, what are you waiting for? We need to attack."

We resumed battling, our strength renewed. A blast of fire flew past my ear. Startled, I looked to see Kai Lee using firebending. Another blast of purple fire flew past me, striking down a soldier.

A shape leapt past me, slashing. To my surprise, it was Taurei. She had black wolf ears and tail. She bared her teeth, revealing fangs.

I focused my attention on the battle, lighting my katana on fire. A soldier sprang towards me. I lashed out, cutting through his torso. The scent of burnt flesh reached my nose.

With the help of Goju, and Kai Lee and Taurei's new found powers, (well, new for the rest of us) we made quick work of the soldiers. We all had to get back to the ship quickly, as each of us had some sort of injury.

I approached Goju as we prepared to leave. "So, now will you join us?"

He shrugged. "I suppose, seeing as you can't seem to function without my help."

I bristled at the insult, but kept my anger down. I nodded curtly, and turned to Mira, whose hair was back down. "Do you want to room with Celeste, Kai Lee, Taurei, and I?"

Mira nodded shyly. "Yeah. That sounds good."

You would never expect this girl to have been as vicious as she was.

We quickly got back to the boat, and dealt with our injuries. Taurei's extra appendages had shrunken away, leaving her back to normal, though exhausted.

Back in our shared room, we questioned Taurei and Kai Lee.

"How is your fire purple?" I demanded. "And Taurei, how are you part wolf?"

Taurei spoke first, though reluctantly. "I- I don't know how I got this. One day, I got really angry... And it showed up. It happens whenever I'm really scared or angry. Usually when I'm fighting."

After several minutes of silence, Kai Lee answered. "I found out about my fire when I was four. I have it because… It's going to sound ridiculous, but I'm part dragon."

She took off her cloak, and a set of black wings with a blue lining unfurled from around her body. They filled the cabin, and made it difficult to move around. Kai Lee hurriedly folded them back against her body.

She looked at us nervously, like she was afraid we'd send her away or attack her. Celeste grinned. "That's pretty cool, you know." She pointed with her chin at Taurei. "Both of you."

The two girls broke out into smiles. "We should train," Taurei said. "And fill Mira, Tata, and Goju in on the invasion."

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to meditate," I said, making a shooing motion with my hands.

As soon as they exited the room, I sat myself in the lotus position. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I was quickly sent to the world of mist.

Roku stepped out, and bowed slightly to me. "Kasai. I see you've returned."

"Yeah. Are you going to bring out Aang or something?" I grumbled.

"No. I wish to speak with you."

He sat in the lotus position, and gestured for me to sit across from him. I sighed, and sat down. "What is it?"

"As you know, it is the Split Avatar's duty to protect the Avatar. Celeste and you have been doing well, other than the rather unfortunate lightning strike. Which Aang is slowly recovering from." I nodded, feeling a bit peeved he needed to remind me of things I already knew. "You can enter Daburuabatā jōtai at will. You've learned how to meditate and contact me."

"Get to the point man!" I snapped.

Roku sighed. "Very well. I'm concerned at the fact that you are growing close to Prince Zuko. He is the Avatars enemy, and your feelings could get in the way of defending Aang. At the moment, he is staying with the Fire Lord." Roku waved his hand, and an image of Zuko wearing traditional Fire Nation robes appeared. "I beg of you to stop any feelings you might have towards him."

"Yeah. Look how intimidating he is," I snapped, my voice laced with sarcasm. "But seriously, excuse me?! Are you telling me how to FEEL? First of all, that is your grandson. Secondly, you didn't kill Sozin because he was your friend and you cared too much about him! Allowing the war to start, and Zuko to be born. If anything, this is your fault! I can care about who I want! You do not control me!" I realized I was screaming. "Don't you dare talk to me like that," I snarled quietly.

I leapt up from my sitting position, and stalked off into the mist.

A/N: Roku got Celeste mad! And Taurei and Kai Lee have fancy-shmancy abilities! WHOO! I don't know, but I might put some Zusai in the next chapter, possibly a Zuko POV. What do you lovely people think? Please review! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Muttering under my breath, I paced back and forth. I really hated people telling me how to act. Angrily, I went through firebending positions, sending blasts of white fire no where in particular. After about twenty minutes, I flopped onto my stomach.

"You're back."

I didn't need to look to see who it was. "Hey Zuko," I sighed. I pushed myself up, and faced him. "How are the palaces turtle ducks?"

He looked at me oddly. "I'm not even going to ask. How are you?"

I snorted. "Really frickin' great. Ugh, sorry it's not you. People just annoy me. A lot. Damn Roku… He doesn't know everything…"

Zuko waved a hand, and a coach materialized from the mist. He sat down on it. "Roku? As in, the Avatar before Aang? What's wrong with him?"

"Well, for one thing, he thinks he knows more about me than I know about myself. Yeah, he's an all knowing spirit. But so what?! I know me! And, he tried to tell me who to care about, and how to ask! Can you believe him?!" I ranted, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sure he's just trying to defend Aang," Zuko offered. "Just like you. his way is just different than yours."

I relaxed slightly. "Yeah. Well, he still qualifies as the worst Avatar ever. On a completely different note, how did you get this couch here?"

Zuko smiled. "This world is of your- well, ours, I suppose- mind. You can conjure whatever you want."

"I wanna try!"

"You change moods very easily, you know," Zuko smirked at me.

I waved my hand at him. "It's a gift. Now, teach me your ways!"

Zuko got off the coach, and it dematerialized, leaving me to fall on my bum. He offered me a hand, which I gratefully accepted. "First, you need to focus on what you want. It gets easier with practice, but for now you need to really focus. Once you have it in your mind, concentrate on the mist turning into the thing."

In his hand, what looked like a combination of a rose and a cherry blossom appeared. "Now you try."

I bit my lip, thinking of something. Why not… a turtle duck? They always were one of my favorite creatures. I held out my hand, eyes scrunched out in concentration. A loud quack sounded, and I opened my eyes to see a baby turtle duck. It quacked again, and waddled over to me, promptly sitting on my foot.

"Good job," Zuko said in admiration. "You learn quickly."

I shrugged. "Eh. It's probably something to do with my Avatar-y duties. And I had a great teacher."

"Now try to make it disappear," Zuko urged.

"But… It's adorable…" I said, picking up the turtle duck. "He likes existing." The duck quacked, like he was agreeing. "See?"

Zuko smiled. "Fine. What scares you most?"

"I'm not telling you," I said. "It's ridiculous."

"If you want to learn this, you need to be able to get rid of your creations," Zuko pointed out.

I nodded reluctantly, and concentrated. I had every detail unfortunately memorized. The grotesque papery wings, the long pincers, the beady eyes.

A rustling sound reached my ears. I opened my eyes to see a six foot tall spider moth. It clacked it's jaws, saliva dripping down. I squeaked, and shut my eyes tightly. "Leave, leave, leave, leave!" I muttered, shaking slightly.

"It's okay. You got rid of it," Zuko said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I hugged him tightly, trembling. "It's a stupid fear," I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. "It really is."

"Hey, we all have our fears," he soothed, gently stroking my hair. "You're fine."

A/N: Yay, Zusai! Sorry the chapter is so short... I didn't real have much motivation to write today, and these three girls in my gym class were complete asses about the fact my friend hurt herself, and I and my other friends were concerned. And then I had to run around the house doing things for my parents party (which I won't even be at) tomorrow. So, not exactly the best day. But, please review! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

About a week after my encounter with Zuko, we stopped at another Earth Nation village, that had been taken as a colony. There we had met up with The Duke and Pipsqueak, who had been trying to help get rid of the soldiers. Celeste had immediately decreed that she absolutely loathed small children, so The Duke better stay away from her. Her hatred of children never seemed to waver.

One day while I was sitting in my cabin, practicing calligraphy, Taurei burst in. "Th-There's a guy," she gasped, out of breath. "We found him, clutching a piece of wood, in the water. He's almost dead. Celeste said, to get you."

I quickly got up, and we raced to the medical section on the boat. Lying in one of the beds was a rather bedraggled looking boy. He had close cropped black hair and fair skin, and his clothes were in tatters. Celeste was sitting next to his bed. She looked up at our entrance. "Kasai. I need you to help me. On his stomach, there's an infected cut. It doesn't seem to be very deep, but it'll hurt him healing it. I need you to hold him down."

I did as Celeste asked, and she began healing him. The boy arched his back, and writhed in pain, trying to get away. I gritted my teeth, pushing back. He had the strength of an earth bender. Then again, so did I.

Finally, Celeste was finished, and he relaxed. I pulled away from him, stretching. "Well, he'll certainly be a good addition to the team," I remarked. "If he's that strong while he's asleep, imagine him awake!"

The boy groaned, and blinked open his eyes. "Wh-What? Where am I? Who are you?!" he said frantically.

"You're with a group of people against the Fire Nation," Celeste said. "I'm Celeste. This is my friend Kasai. Can you tell us your name?"

He looked at her warily. "Nazuki."

Celeste's POV:

Nazuki looked around the room, still nervous. Though, I suppose that's what you'd expect. I doubt it would be like, 'You're safe here.' 'Well, if you say so!' Yeah. Because that happens.

Kasai exited the room, leaving me alone with Nazuki. "How did you get into the water anyway?" I asked.

He struggled to sit up, but collapsed. "I was traveling with a group of people. Our ship was attacked. I was barely able to escape."

"Oh. Well that sucks," I said, unsure how to respond. "Um, I'll go get you some soup, or something."

Nazuki nodded shortly, and turned to face the wall. Probably going to sleep.

I came back about five minutes later, with a bowl of soup and some bread. Nazuki was lying on his side, like he was asleep. But his breathing was regular, not the deep breaths of slumber. "Nazuki," I said. "If you're gonna pretend to be asleep, that's cool. I'm leaving a bowl of soup and some bread next to your bed. Enjoy. Uh, bye for now I guess. I'll be back later to heal you again."

I began to walk out, when a curt, "Thanks," sounded.

I smiled briefly. "No problem."

Walking up to the deck, I could see Kasai and Kai Lee were practicing aerial maneuvers, Kasai on Hikari, Kai Lee using her wings. Taurei was practicing throwing knives at a target, Toph was working on her metal bending and Katara had actually left Aang's side. I joined Katara, looking up at Kasai and Kai Lee. "Aang'll be waking up any day now," I said. "You don't need to worry."

Katara sighed. "I know. But I keep thinking about how you said some things are different and can't help thinking, what if this is different? What if he never wakes up?"

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah. I don't know, it's just… When he's hurt, or in trouble, or just needs someone, I want to be there for him. And he makes me laugh, and feel safe. Do you know what I mean?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I've never been into relationships. They're just… ugh. Not exactly my thing."

Katara grinned at me. "Well, Tate seems to like you," she said slyly.

I stared at her. "What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Just no! No!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't like relationships. Still though, you two might-"

"NOT LISTENING!" I screamed, running in circles. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SORRY!"

"Fine, I'll stop," Katara smirked. "For now."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Meh. Good."

We continued to watch the others train in a companionable silence. Kasai and Kai Lee landed, and once Hikari had been put back in our makeshift stables, they joined us. "Did you know Kai Lee can talk to Hikari? I mean, how cool is that!" Kasai said excitedly.

"Very cool," I replied. "Who's up for some-" A lump of razor edged metal whizzed past my ear. "OH MY GOD TOPH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I stomped over to the girl as the others dissolved into peals of laughter.

A/N: Wow! Chapter 25, and I already have 90 reviews and over 4000 views! You people are AWESOME! And it's about time we had a Celeste POV, don't you agree? By the way, any day now I'll start posting my Harry Potter fanfiction. Please review! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the time until Aang woke up was uneventful. Nazuki got better, and showed us he was an earth bender.

On the day Aang woke up, Nazuki and Goju were watching Aang's room, and the rest of us on the deck, training. I heard Aang's confused voice. "Momo?"

Toph turned in his direction. "Twinkle-Toes, that has got to be you."

All of us ran over to him. He was standing out on the deck, looking rather overwhelmed. "Aang, you're awake!" Katara, Celeste, and I chorused.

"It doesn't feel like it. It feels like I'm still dreaming," Aang admitted.

"Aang, good to see you back in the world of the living," Sokka grinned.

"Sokka?! And who are all these other people?" Aang asked in shock. He began to sway.

"Someone catch him, he's gonna-!" Aang hit the deck with a thud. "Faint," Toph finished lamely.

"Let's put him against Appa," Katara said. "It'll be easier for us to explain what's going on above deck where everyone can fit, and that way he can be against something soft."

Kai Lee went to get Appa, and Pipsqueak propped him up. Several minutes later, Aang groaned and blinked open his eyes. "What's going on? Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Who are these people? And why am I the only one out of it?" he asked blearily.

"You got hurt really badly," Katara soothed.

"I like your hair," Celeste said, trying to change the subject to avoid Aang feeling too much pressure.

"What?! My hair?" Aang cried. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," I said. "You got hit badly. Celeste, why don't you and I leave them alone for a little bit? Katara can fill Aang in."

We walked away to the others. Katara's issues with her father were less, because she'd been able to visit him, but all of us had quickly learned to avoid confrontation between the two.

"The sun's rising," Taurei said, breaking the silence.

I looked to the east, marveling in the colors. From the corner of my eye, I saw Katara leading Aang to his room for a healing session. I yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep for a while. Wake me up when you're filling Aang in."

I walked down to my room, and promptly fell asleep. We'd spent most of the night training, and getting used to working as a team in the dark, so I hadn't had any sleep for almost twenty-four hours.

After what seemed like no time at all, Mira was shaking me awake. "Aang's up," she said softly.

We walked back up to the deck, where the others were standing or sitting around Sokka. He was just filling Aang in on when we captured the ship. "After that, we met up with Taurei, Kai Lee, Goju, Mira, Tate, and Nazuki." He pointed to each in turn. "Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through Serpents Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda said, earning a glare from Katara.

"It's Sokka and Kasai's plan."

Hakoda nodded. "Yes, it's their plan. We won't be able to mount a major invasion plan due to the lack of the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation weak."

Sokka spoke up. "So we've been planning a smaller invasion. It's just a ragtag group of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already met up with The Duke and Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak and The Duke grinned at Aang. "It's good to see you again," Pipsqueak said.

"And that's not even our biggest advantage!" Taurei piped up. "We have a secret! You!"

Aang looked at her blankly. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Sokka said excitedly. "The whole world thinks that you're dead!" He stood up and threw his arms in the air triumphantly. "Isn't that great?!"

Aang looked at him in shock. "The whole world thinks I'm dead?! How is that a good thing?! That's terrible!"

"No, it's great," I explained. "When we attack on the eclipse, the Fire Nation won't know what hit them! Oh, and they won't be hunting us anymore."

I jumped as a ships horn blew. I looked over to see an approaching ship. "I'll handle this," Aang said in determination. "The Avatar is back!"He opened up his glider, clutching his side in pain at the sudden movement.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Aang. They think we're Fire Nation, remember?"

Aang reluctantly folded his glider. Hakoda spoke. "Bato and I will handle this."

Appa flew into the cargo pit, where we'd moved the animals recently as it was less conspicuous. Momo flew in after him, and The Duke covered it with a tarp. All of us, excluding Hakoda and Bato, hurried to the stairway that led below deck.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang whispered angrily.

"Hopefully you won't have to," Toph whispered back.

The sound of muffled voices reached us. As the footsteps faded, Toph jumped up, looking shocked. She ran up the stairs, and her voice carried down to us. "They know!"

Goju, Nazuki, Celeste, Katara and I raced up the stairs. Celeste and Katara ran over to the side of the boat, while Goju, Nazuki, Toph, and I took earthbending positions as Pipsqueak placed large flat disks in front of each of us. Each of us shot the rocks toward the ship, demolishing two of trebuchets, and blocking an array of flaming rocks.

The sound of one of the rocks hitting our hull came, and Katara quickly froze the water. "Celeste, let's give us some cover!" she called.

A huge cloud of mist covered us, blocking our view of the other ship. A fireball cut through the mist, and we scattered. Pipsqueak dropped the stack of stone disks he was carrying, and the fireball slammed into them. Another fireball was shot at us, hitting the back end of our ship. Katara and Celeste quickly extinguished it.

"How're we doing?" Toph yelled.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka said in concern.

With a loud roar, the serpent of Serpent's Pass exploded from the water. Sokka groaned. "THe Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?!"

"You make it too easy!" I yelled to him.

The serpent towered above us, ready to strike. Another fireball flew in, striking the serpent. It roared angrily, and dived under the water. As we sailed away, it began to attack the enemy ship. "Thank you, The Universe!" Sokka said happily.

A/N: Yay, a longer chappie! Finally! Oh, and go look at my newest fanfiction, The Potter Twins and the Death Eaters Vengeance. Only the first chapter is up, but it's still good! Please review! ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Several hours later, we came to a small town, which we decided to eat dinner at. Toph went to get Aang, and Celeste and I shared a look, knowing he was going to decline, and then run off. Though he did come back, so not much of a problem.

Katara joined us, shaking her head as Sokka opened his mouth to ask about Aang. We walked to the restaurant in silence, until Tate spoke up. "Are you going to tell Aang about…"

Goju snorted. "Their ridiculous claim of being from another world? Yeah, they can bend two elements. That proves nothing to me. And seeing as Aang is the Avatar, he won't believe it either."

We entered the restaurant, and I rolled my eyes at him, then addressed the entire group. "One day, I was meditating, and I saw Roku. He said there was someone who wanted to see me, and Aang appeared. I told him, well, everything, and he got angry and ran off… I don't know if he remembers it, or if Celeste and I'll have to tell him again."

"He'll probably remember it soon enough, and freak out at us," Celeste said glumly, before brightening. "But right now, let's be normal teenagers just hanging out! Because trust me, it won't last long."

The waiter came over and took our orders, leaving us to talk and laugh. We boarded the boat as the sun started to go down, and Katara had a tray of food for Aang. I watched her go down to his room, and turned to the others. "Pack a bag. We're going to Crescent Moon Isle."

"Why didn't you tell Katara?" Mira asked in confusion.

"Trust me, she needs this," Celeste reassured her. "Now, what are you all waiting for? We're leaving soon!"

We went to our cabins to pack. My cabin was hectic, and Taurei almost stabbed me in the eye with one of her daggers. Once everything had been sorted out, we walked up to the deck. The others, including Katara, were all packed. After much confusion over the animals, it ended up with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Goju on Appa, Celeste, Nazuki, Tate, and Mira on Loza, and finally Kai Lee, Taurei, and I on Hikari.

After a long time flying, we landed on Crescent Moon Isle at sunrise. Katara leapt off of Appa's head, seeing Aang's limp form. Appa licked Aang, waking him up. Katara ran over to Aang. Katara hugged him tightly. "You're okay!"

All of us gathered around, and squashed Aang in a group hug. "I have so much to do," Aang said once we pulled away.

"We know," I grinned. "And you'll have help from all of us."

"You didn't think you could get out of training by going to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph smirked.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We're meeting up with the rest of the invasion on the day of the eclipse," Goju answered.

"Hey," Kai Lee said, getting our attention. "What's this in the water?"

"It's his glider," Sokka realized.

Kai Lee handed the broken pieces of wood to Aang. "It's okay," he said. "If anyone had seen it, they would have known who I was. It's better if no one knows I'm alive."

He slammed it into a mound that was trickling lava, and jumped away. The glider burst into flames, and was quickly consumed. There was an awkward pause, before Taurei spoke. "What are we all standing around for? Don't we have to get through the Fire Nation?"

That caused us to burst out laughing, and hop back on the animals. "Katara, Celeste, Aang!" Sokka shouted. "Give us some cloud cover!"

The three quickly bended a dense foggy mist around us, and we lifted off.

"Ow! Mira's sitting on me!"

"Was that Nazuki?"

"Kai Lee's touching me!"

"I will pull this bison over if you don't stop! Don't think I won't! Ow! Was that a rock?!"

Our flight continued like that, until Aang shouted, "I think I see a cave down there!"

"Shhhh!" came Sokka's reply as we landed. Aang dispersed the cloud with a burst of airbending, and Sokka continued to speak. "Great job with the cloud cover. But next time, let's be the type of cloud that doesn't talk."

"Yeah," Toph said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wouldn't want any birds to hear us up there, now would we?"

"Hey. We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." A puffin like creature on the rock Sokka behind leapt onto him, causing the rest of us to laugh while he looked unamused.

The group walked over to a cave, the animals lumbering behind. Sokka jumped over all of us, and crashed to the ground. He promptly stood up and looked around, before continuing.

"How does he jump like that?" Taurei asked, impressed.

We entered the cave, and Sokka stood there proudly. Nazuki spoke up. "So this is how we'll travel through the Fire Nation. Cave, after cave, after cave, after cave… Bleh."

"We don't need to become cave people," Goju pointed out. "We just need some new clothes."

"And I wanna eat meat, not bugs!" I added in.

Momo caught a cave hopper that was scuttling along the ground and ate it. I shivered in repulsion. Evil bugs…

"Right! Let's go get some clothes!" Tate said loudly.

We walked in the direction where smoke was rising, hoping it was from steam vents and not a forest fire, or something. Luckily, it was a laundry.

As Aang began to say he was unsure about taking things, I raced out, eager to get first pick.

It was rather hectic, all of us running about, looking for clothes. I found a black ribbon for my hair, a blood red tunic, black legging, and black boots that resembled combat boots when I found something I'd wanted to have since I was ten. A cloak the went down to my elbow, and was complete with a hood. It was a dark maroon, and I instantly loved it.

After changing, I joined up with the others. Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara were dressed in the clothes shown on the show, and Kai Lee had just switched her leggings out for red. Taurei was wearing a red kimono top outlined in gold thread, and flowing black pants. Goju had an orange tunic, black pants with red ends, and what looked like black hiking boots. Mira was wearing a dark red tank top, golden pants, and red flats. Nazuki had on a black shirt, red pants, and black shoes. Tate had a yellow shirt, black pants, and red shoes, as well as a golden chain. Finally, Celeste had on what looked like an orange t-shirt which was outlined in gold, red flowing capris, and red flats.

We walked into town, where Katara bought a new necklace, and I bought a thick black belt for my katana."Let's get something to eat," Tate said after his stomach rumbled loudly.

I snickered as Aang used terms that were completely wrong for the time period. In the end, we followed Taurei's example because she'd been raised in the colonies. Kai Lee had stayed mostly away from people growing up.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked as we walked up to a butchers shop.

"Well duh," Taurei said. "Everyone eats meat. Even the meat eats meat!"

"Uh, I think I'll just go dig around in the trash for some lettuce," Aang replied, clearly unconvinced.

"Okay, bye, enjoy school!" I yelled as he walked off. He gave me an odd look, but continued to walk away.

A/N: Yeah! We're in the Fire Nation! WHOO! Also, I'm a complete idiot. Why? Because I only recently realized I have a cupboard under my stairs. I've lived in my house my entire life, and walk past it EVERY DAY. Also, it took me almost a complete day to realize my brother was home from college, even though I went with my parents to pick him up. There's something wrong with me. On a completely separate note, I wore suspenders to school today! And a fez. Fezzes are cool. Also, thanks to Demonpie17, my 100th reviewer! WHOO-HOO! Please R&R! ^^


End file.
